Destiny: Chronicles of Wardens Season I (ENG)
by InfernalAmbassador
Summary: Take a deep breath, because you're going to dive into the other reality! Brand new Destiny fan-story has prepared new dramatic scenario of betrayals, alliances and also battles in the world after something had happened... New characters. New enemies. New legends. It is divided by Seasons (like in D2, of course) and Chapters. Destiny @ Bungie Chronicles @ InfernalAmbassador
1. Entry

/STORY OF THE UNIVERSE/ /FIRST SEASON/

/BEGIN/TRMS/VLKR-RSPN-N7546/ HELLAS_BASIN/MARS/  
/START/

And the harsh day will come,  
For humanity the last,  
And the eternal City will be closed.  
The circle of Filth is permanent  
Long being spun by Darkness.  
There is no Fate without a care,  
In which there is no war,  
That will force to live in hunting.

/STOP STOP STOP/

/END/TRMS/VLKR-RSPN-N7546/HELLAS_BASIN/MARS/

Protocol Val'kor, dictum of Martian Chronicle chapter XV.

The beginning of the universe Chronicles is a burst Traveler by the artillery of Rasputin, the last survived military AI (Warmind), who himself does not direct, and did not shoot him.

Along with it - and the City, the last bastion of humanity: the explosion did not leave it as an exception. This event is called Incident. The consequences were colossal scale: humanity was thrown to the starting position. In other words, technology hadn't been restored, except that there were blueprints of devices.

20 years after the incident. The war, which was fought the whole time, was won by the enemies of humanity, such as: Taken, Fallen, Hive, Cabal and Vex. But all is not lost.  
Mankind had spread across the globe, hoping to find refuge. Following to them, there were formed the states, based by gunsmiths (Founders).

Of these, four were known: Häkke Kingdom , Omolon Republic, Suros Federation and Veist Empire. There were other makers of war. This Daito, Cassoid, Tex Mechanica, Khvostov, IKELOS, Crux / L'omar and NADIR.

Great Four, Häkke, Omolon, Suros and Veist, was almost invincible, more precisely behind the main Equalizer, Rasputin. They took care of secondary Foundries, but it wasn't a monopoly. The Four spread through the solar system, dividing it between themselves.

Surviving peoples have to rebuild new goals for the future. Surviving units after the Incident Guardians, warriors of Light in the past, "reborn" into Wardens, warriors have a new magic and abilities.

/WARDEN_CLASSES

Phantom. The class' mechanic is stealth. Their task is to neutralize the enemy and explore in the rear.

Technic. Their task is to provide technical support unit of Microsoft, building protective infrastructures.

Drifter. Their main priority is creating a portal - the shortest paths through space. Also, they are good spies and assassins.

Colossus. Covering squad with fire, attacking the enemy, holding territory - all these tasks go to Colossus. Without them - no word for a squad.

Witcher. Who needs a doctor, if the Witcher can "trick" barrier against damage? Who needs help if Witcher will do it for you by sending a horde of energy-projections?

Vanguard. Multifunctional, tactful, this class is only for experienced Wardens. The system was developed under the mastery of a predator.

Each class has specializations that fit a certain situation. Warden can use one at the time of mission. They are divided into types of damage.

/DAMAGE_TYPES

Arc Energy. This is common electricity. Strong against electronics and deadly to cybernetics. Differs by blue lightning.

Solar energy. Thermal effect on the enemy gives very good results. Red and orange - the colors of fire.

Void Energy. In other words, it is the cosmic energy. It can erase any. Dark purple - the color of death to the enemy.

Venom Energy. This is poisonous energy. It is composed of poisons, deadly for the enemy. The owner is not poisoned himself. Light green - the color of the predator.

Cyber-Plague Energy. Its form consists of SIVA technology, invented back in the Golden Age. This is parasite. Black and red - the color of life.

Kinetic Energy. Simple impact on the enemy via physical damage. It doesn't have color.

/WARDEN_MAIN_RACES

Basically Warders are the humans, but there are other members of the races

Exo - humanoid robots (androids). They have their own controlled mind, but they can't (or, at least) kill a man (laws of robotics, hello!). How they got the energy of Light – it's not clear. In the past, people created them. Classes - all.

Fallen – "four-handed Ether-gnawers" They are Eliksni (their more scientific name). Aliens, pirates by profession. Previously, they were united in the Houses, even though this is. Some are enemies, some are serving to Empire. Classes - all.

Frames – Exo, but just primitive. As Exo, they are also created by humans. Some of them serve the Empire, some of them - the enemies. Classes - all.

Psions - roughly speaking, "humanoid cyclops". They are walking computers (well, they are clever, yes). Most of all they are stronger in abilities and technologies. They are Witcher, Technics, Phantoms, Drifters and Vanguards.

Intellekts - «cyber-souls", lives in electronics or organic matter, if able. Stronger in memory. They are Technics, Vanguard, Drifters and Witchers.

However there was also a new threat to them: the Darkness had returned, absorbing a lot of Guardians and turning them against humanity, old enemies have returned and, in addition to them, the fire broke out war between humans.

/WAR_BETWEEN_KINGDOM_AND_EMPIRE/

At the beginning of the war the Four has broken by pressure of König (German. King) Häkke into two blocks: Atlas Karstenis (Häkke and Suros) and Continent Venom (Veist and Omolon).

The reason for conducting combat operations for Kingdom is to conquer Empire (misappropriation of the Empire to their territories and the establishment of the imperial family as the Order) and the breakthrough of the Continent (in future - Union Trinity)

Federation in the war is committed to support partner, but they will have to go in the future to an alliance with Continent (further - Trinity Union).

In Empire they were having their own reasons for participation in the war - defending the independence in the Solar System and maintain relations with Eliksni, Frames, Exo and  
Psions as true partners in the development of the state. The same main goal of Imperials is to beat Kingdom in development and win arms race.

Republic is intended to promote, as well as in the technology and in the import progress during the war, but by the number of raids by Kingdom the main priority of the state was the protection of territories and its borders.

The reason for the war was the assassination of the chief commander of Royal Marine Infantry Friedrich Krast during maneuvers near the southern border of Empire.  
The killer wasn't found (it may have been a sniper), but Kingdom suspected that this was Empire.

Royal Expertise had found traces of snake venom, which was a major Empire's import product. That was the main evidence for the declaration of war and the closure of the case, but a year after the outbreak of the war they continued to investigate and found the bullet and pieces of glass (apparently, it was a vial of poison).

Analyzing the metal from which the shell has been made, Expertise came to the conclusion that the killer used a rifle manufacturing Kingdom (In other words, a Häkke rifle). Truly, the bullet was self-made: some details were missing in the bullet, shell was extended, and for this, it weighed a little more than necessary (for testing the bullet up chance to hit it was about 60%).

But it was not enough for the king to truce.

War is war, and technology do not stand still: there were used first hover-fortresses - flying ships, which served as both a home and headquarters, and "flying death"- that's how the witnesses said after the attack. They were multifunctional and solve most problems.

"They have a lot of names. Fear. Rescue. Ark. Bunker. House. Hangar. They are capable of anything" - says chief admiral of Hover-Festung Hans Grauss.


	2. MAIN ACTIONS IN PHANTOM WAR

/MAIN_ACTIONS_IN_PHANTOM_WAR/

First move was made by Kingdom - near the north-western border Empire Frontier Corps of Finno-Norwegian garrison were broken. This was the main goal of the plan "Morgenkrieg" (ger. Morning War).

Especially it is thought because the moment of the attack in morning, but this was absurd, as guards at the border were changing every time and the squad was stayed on alert. Maybe, radar anomalies, stealth ship camouflage of Royal Luftflotte, receiving radar signals, and weather conditions had affected on the situation on the border.

It began full rush among Imperial "News" - the mass media. It's written that garrison had been bribed in advance and became as traitors, but the witness of Frontier Corps, which was erased by the enemy, has denied all the information, by showing a record of appearance of the ships from the void.

And at the same time, the Empire ships attacked the lands of the Kingdom. And, obviously, the Kingdom had same reaction, but none of the parties had given the order to attack.

Meanwhile, St. Petergrad, the northern capital Empire, had been captured; Atlas Karstenis adopts a new plan "Feueriger Sturm" (ger. Firestorm). The idea of napalm attack on the woodland at the wind direction had been failed.

The reason for the failure - countermeasures Empire: successful attack of 174th Battalion imperial Infantry under the command of Lieutenant Marthas Kraniv and Imperial Air Regiment captain Karina Avakovskaya.

After the first victory Empire above Kingdom, Continent had launched an attack. Republic had been included in work too: 10 days later, the government ordered the attack on Häkke's ally, Suros Federation. The throw across the ocean was a risk for everyone.

The bombing of the Western District of Federation by Air Force fleet of Oceanic Praeodysium under the command of Artran Verkis Arthanis and the Marine Squadron of the name of Artakis under the guidance of the Vertas Karahn Roekhnyk showed its result: Pacific Coast of Federation was compared with the ground.

In this way, Republic has provided reliable foothold to its fleet.

At the other end after turning stroke Continent Venom, antiblock of Häkke and Suros tries to take revenge and arranges the assassination of the Emperor Vertan Kalia in secret from the public. This scheme was called "Reinkarnation" (ger. Reincarnation).

During the visit of the Emperor Kalia in Republic, Atlas Karstenis was captivating news of Empire, printing false news, that Vertan Kalia was killed by unknown persons.

To replace him came to power, the new Emperor and Empress - Julius and Marina Veist - legal representatives of the imperial family, but in fact they are secret agents of the Kingdom. Conspirators hadn't poured Emperor's blood, transported him to the Kingdom, and locked in a luxurious cell in the prison.

However, in this case there was the plan. Emperor Vertan bequeathed his court to perform a specific plan in their opinion in this case: to take his family to the estate of Ernst near forest Vartann.

Further, if the "false rulers" will be looking for his family, to give them the heirs to the cryo-shell with two conditions: don't kill, and take care of them as a family, and to unfreeze after 7 years, take his wife to Arkin Omolon, governor Republic and hide.

Then contact with the government of the Empire, and to say that they had come on a visit to the Omolon. It was only the first part. The second part of the plan Arkin knew by himself.

The war is almost over…

7 years later. The subjects of the Empress thawed heirs and reported that they had been brought by his father's will. There were six.

It was Atlantis, Vekta, Proxima, Nertos, Santor and Certan Kalia.

5 years have passed since the war freezing. People altogether had forgotten the concept of war.


	3. VISIT IN REPUBLIC

/VISIT_IN_REPUBLIC/

Despite the cooperation Republic with Empire during the war with the Atlas Karstenis, Continent develops the first prototype hover-fortress - "Flying Kraken".

Fortress entered at service in Republic's AF and participated in the parade of troops. Empire had received an invitation, and responded to the imperial family, visiting the exhibition.

Just meeting the governments on the fortress was conducted: cabin comfort "Kraken", the level of facilities and the ability to reflect enemy attacks fully confirmed the name of the "hover-fortress."

Weren't aside heirs too. Former Kalia (now under the surname of Veist) had met with Solarkh and Voidrekis Omolon - future allies in the war against Kingdom and false Imperial monarchy. But this is only a thought, simply arise in their minds.


	4. WAR DEFROSTING

/WAR_DEFROSTING/

4 years later. Kingdom manages Empire with false government, until that had happened.

Unknown group of Eliksni intrudes into the private quarters of the Imperial family and imperceptibly steals heirs for their own safety. They were taken away in an unknown direction. The Emperor orders to find and intercept a convoy of hostages, but no avail: the convoy uses stealth-shell to drive away.

Consequently, the Kingdom fulfills directive «Krieger 2.0» - the creation of a special squad Wardens possessing experimental military Häkke technology and captured weapons from the conquered prisoners. It is also used for the first time crossing technology (augmentation) of a person by means of a surgical intervention to the animal, whose ability helps a soldier in the battle and patrol. They are caused by a special injection entered inside.

There are also side effects.

For example, Krieger can change the appearance forever (if, for example, the same Krieger with augmentation reindeer their horns can grow during the next use of the injection and change the skin on the face and body); highly-developed senses (extra-sniffing, extra-tactile touch, etc.).

Also, there are effects of death: loss of consciousness, loss of coordination, the destruction of the vocal cords, blindness, deafness, loss of limb amputation due to mutation, the risk of death.

Those who have mutated by using injection, the Kingdom called them Deviants.

/KNOWN_DEVIANT_TYPES/

Protozoen (ger. Simplest.) – lower Deviant type. Pounces and attacks in melee combat. It does not have tactics. If there're a lot of them, they attack by the crowd (the principle of "brother's brother").

Mittel (ger. Average.) – common Deviant type. Doesn't have a tactic, but attacks with bladed weapons. Avoid the crowd is the main rule of any Krieger-patrol.

Ansteckend (ger. Infected.) - lower Deviant type. Has reservoir with Kopelgener virus ( ) behind. The basic rule for the Krieger - destroy these Deviants quickly. Ansteckend explodes and sprays all around the virus. Attacks in close combat.

Kolonial (ger. Colonial) - common Deviant type. Unites in teams - colony. Attack together, move together, stand up to the last. Low-minded, they are controlled by a single mind. Krieger mustn't enclose to them.

Vernunftig (ger. Wise.) - rare Deviant type. It owns consciousness (i.e., did not lose it). Holds tactics of warfare. It uses firearms against Krieger. "Commander" of some sort. There are Ober-Wise or Erleuchtet (ger. Enlightened), Deviants who haven't lost their identity and humanity, but have a cold mind. They are more mysterious and enigmatic in the sense of the word. They can work as mercenaries in the night. They are neutral in the war between Kingdom and Empire.

Hexer (ger. Witcher.) – rare Deviant type. Owns magic (in particular - the electrical and fire). It tries to stay away. Can "treat" their comrades. It is extremely dangerous for Krieger.

Alpha - uber-rare Deviant type, or rather an amalgam - an unknown body. Controls all Deviants, except Ober-Wise. How it attacks is unknown. Neutral when it is not disturbed. Feels the pain of the murder of any Deviant (in other words, when an unauthorized loss of communication with Deviants has injured nervous system). Despite of amalgam, Krieger needs to be careful

/KNOWN/ENLIGHTENED/

Ernek - Enlightened. Class - Drifter.

Krist - Enlightened. Class - Technic.

Rheine - Enlightened. Class - Phantom.

Zarn - Enlightened. Class - Witcher.

Irkenis - Enlightened. Class - Vanguard.

All kinds of Deviants, except the Enlightened and Alpha, are immune to kinetic damage, but have a weakness to fire.

Krieger (Royal Wardens), as well as Imperial, are united in the Order (at the head of the Order is the famous race, the rest are their servants, who can participate in battles).

/KNOWN/ORDERS/

Häkke (Royal family) - the main Order of the Kingdom. It is ruling Order. Owns the Armory and Defense industries.

Veist (Frontline family) - derived intelligence Order. At this point to rule an empire (so far). It owns Venom deliveries.

Niksen – Häkke's right hand. It owns a fleet of armored vehicles and ships. It has seven hover-festungs in action /KNOWN/HOVER-FORTRESSES/

"Apex (Spitze)»

"Crown (Kranz)»

"Shark (Hai)»

"Watchman (Jäger)»

"Falcon (Falke)»

"Barricade (Barrikade)»

"Raider (Räuber)»

Iorakh – Häkke's left hand / Kingdom's Garrison. It owns the defense of the Kingdom's borders.

Meanwhile, the convoy reached its destination - the Ernst's estate by the time a place native to Kalia. Now - this is the main stronghold of the army of Continent in the war with Veist Order - the strongest of all the Orders of the Kingdom.

There begins training young Kalia to war. Previously, their ancestors (among them Alexandris, Rachel, Aranek, Vrakist, Vertan and others) owned ancient magic. It's called Venom, "poison the energy." It lets its owner to subordinate enemies without resistance, by influencing chemical elements the gaseous substance on the victim odor receptors.

These Kalia were nicknamed as Venom Cavalry, heralds of victory for the allies, hell for their enemies.

"In their descendants the Kalia blood is flowing. We cannot allow them to be killed by Häkke hands. Truth with weapon in arms. They are Wardens"- says Master Dreykin Reganov, trainer of Venom Self-defense and Attack.

Armor pack (or simply "Armor") of Warden, due to convenient and high strength, allows to act without problems. Materials are used of high quality. Depending on the class, there are different designs for the tastes of Warden.

Do you want to dress the Victorian era? Easily!

Traditional Russian outfit? No problem!

Become a samurai? Pushover!

Every Warden's whim will be executed by special military establishments of Continent. The armor can be walked all year: thermoregulation system of armor system successfully solves the temperature problem. Water-resistance, cold resistance, radiation protection - all in Warden's armor pack.

Wardens are distinguished from Guardians by the fact that they don't wear helmets: instead of them - Holographic "hood with the mask" - a customizable interface with holo-plastines of powerful streams of photons that make the frame of "hood and mask" strong for shells and explosions.

For Imperial Wardens specially, there were designed new weapons from Imperial Gunsmiths.

For example, along with the energy and power weapons were rifles of Khvostov kinetic system, pistols and sniper rifles of Kalia system, Elemental rocket launcher, grenade launchers, shotguns, plasma rifles and pulse for the average combat by Kalia system. Edged weapons and bows are made also in the Empire by the same gunsmith.

Wardens as by incandescent both in battle and emotion ways, can go into a state of Venom Rage. After that, they aren't just Wardens, but Ober-Wardens using their potential in one hundred percent. But this state is not very stable. There were cases when Ober-Warden had gone out of control and transformed into the mutant. While it is known only a few species Venom Monsters:

Vampire (the most popular choice among the Deviant Ober-Wardens) - represents the average level of threat. It has ingrown claws as weapons. Doesn't differ (except that it gives the appearance: shabby harness, Morgenstern (aka: a work of art) on the face and the exclusive focus of the vampire's voice). Classes - all.

Werewolf (for those who want to stealth) - is average or highest threat level. The opportunity to transform into human nature - his business card. It uses firearms (it is able to hold them !) and edged weapons. Virtually indistinguishable from humans. It is given by twitching in sides (yes, but with coordination there is a problem). Classes - Witcher, Technic, Vanguard, Drifter and Phantom.

Bruiser (it is smash time!) - very high level of threat. As it exceeds human growth (1.8 - 2.4 meters). Strongly inflated muscles (Wardens on steroids), is able to carry the load of 50 times heavier than its own weight. Walking artillery. Class - Colossus.

There have been serious consequences after using Venom.

There are non-lethal and lethal effects.

Non-lethal: maintaining the glow of the eye, the appearance of "glowing" veins (veins glow when using Venom), and change of the vocal cords (otherwise, change the tone and frequency of voice) at a time.

Lethal: Warden has the same effects as Krieger, only added to them paralysis and loss of control.

Training in the estate of Ernst Kalia, first ruler of Empire, including Venom and attack technique using fire, cold and the energy generated from the weapon, was only the very first part of their training.

The next period of time enters into training with a Mentor in different scenarios.

/KNOWN_MENTORS/

Athena Alhask (aka "Storm") - a specialist of battle with electric power, she is able to produce Arc Arrows, "Always under high voltage." Class - Witcher.

Kristiss Vakarst (aka "Torch") - an expert in pyrotechnics, he fights well with solar energy, knows how to cheer up the people, "Match". Class - Technic.

Veitran Dreyken (aka "Poltergeist") - he knows any area as his own; he can arrange any ambush, works fine with no noise, "Eye of Sauron". Class - Drifter.

Haramisu Meidji (aka "Shogun") - is able to maneuver the squad, she knows the subtleties of command, a good comrade in battle, "Party Maker". Class - Vanguard.

Markus Wildcard (aka "Kangaroo") - slick as devil, he believes that the war is another batch of poker, always bluffing, "Gambler." Class - Phantom.

Oswald Crawdov (aka "Obsidian") - a tough nut, but neatly wound enemies of his comrades, a gentleman always and everywhere, loves his brother, Archist, "Charm". Class - Colossus.

These people have suffered Incident. They are the only survivors.

/KNOWN/WARDENS/

Here is a list of currently known Wardens of Empire.

Kalia Clan:

Atlantis Kalia. Race - Human. Gender - Female. Class - Vanguard. VENOM Level. - 95 (a lot of potential energy of Venom). Index - ATLKAL/45-67. Rank - Captain of 1st class. Homeland – Empire.

Santor Kalia. Race - Human. Gender - Male. Class - Technic. VENOM Level. - 85. Index - SNTKAL/22-97. Rank - Captain of the 3rd class. Homeland - Empire.

Vekta Kalia. Race - Human. Gender - Female. Class - Witcher. VENOM Level. - 90. Index - VKTKAL/56-87. Rank - Captain of the 2nd class. Homeland - Empire.

Proxima Kalia. Race - Human. Gender - Female. Class - Drifter. VENOM Level. - 89. Index - PRXKAL/43-69. Rank - Captain of the 2nd class. Homeland - Empire.

Nertos Kalia. Race - Human. Gender - Male. Class - Colossus. VENOM Level. - 93. Index - NRTKAL/82-71. Rank - Captain of the 3rd class. Homeland - Empire.

Certan Kalia. Race - Human. Gender - Male. Class - Phantom. VENOM Level. - 90. Index - CRTKAL/34-79. Rank - Captain of the 3rd class. Homeland - Empire.

Russians:

Oswald Crawdov. Race - Human. Gender - Male. Class - Colossus. VENOM Level - 35. Index - OSLCRD / 19-01. Rank - Captain of 1st class. Homeland - Outskirts of Empire.

Archist Crawdov. Race - Human. Gender - Male. Class - Technic. VENOM Level - 40. Index - ARHCRD/33-56. Rank - General. Homeland - Outskirts of Empire.

Eclipse Drimova. Race - Human. Gender - Female. Class - Technic. VENOM Level - 54. Index - ECLDRM/87-90. Rank - lieutenant. Homeland - Empire, New Kaliagrad.

Reyngnor Tsreyov. Race - Eliksni. Gender - Male. Class - Phantom. VENOM Level - 65. Index - RHGZRV/76-54. Rank - Captain of the 2nd class. Homeland – Empire, New Kaliagrad.

Johann Dreinov. Race - Exo. Gender - Male. Class - Drifter. VENOM Level - 34. Index - IHNDRN/32-50. Rank - Lieutenant. Homeland - New Russia, Moscow.

Leksinn Nertanova. Race - Eliksni. Gender - Female. Class - Vanguard. VENOM Level - 70. Index - LXNNRT / 53-58. Rank - Captain of the 3rd class. Homeland - New Russia, Moscow.

Australians

Marcus Wildcard. Race - Human. Gender - Male. Class - Phantom. VENOM Level - 32. Index - MRKWLC/54-67. Rank - Captain of 1st class. Homeland - Australian Wasteland.

Arthemis Wildcard. Race - Human. Gender - Female. Class - Drifter. VENOM Level - 50. Index - ARTWLC/34-90. Rank - does not matter. Homeland - Australian Wasteland.

Zarriks Renn. Race - Eliksni. Gender - Male. Class - Vanguard. VENOM Level - 45. Index - ZRKRNN/13-86. Rank - does not matter. Homeland - Australia, Sydney-Stadt.

William Vrenkast. Race - Exo. Gender - Male. Class - Technic. VENOM Level - 45. Index - WLMVRK/24-19. Rank - does not matter. Homeland - Australian Wasteland.

Walter Veist (Coincidence? I don't think). Race - Intelligence (physical form - Human). Gender - Male. Class - Witcher. VENOM Level - 35. Index - WLTVST/236434/. Rank – Reichsführer of the 3rd class. Homeland - Häkke Kingdom, Royal Experimental Laboratory Cluster.

Khanter-34-40. Race - Frame. Gender - Male. Class - Colossus. VENOM Level - 45. Index - KHNTRR/43-08. Rank - does not matter. Homeland - the Ruins of the City.

Swiss

Veitran Dreyken. Race - Friskian (abnormal people). Gender - Male. Class - Drifter. VENOM Level - 97. Index - VTRDLG/65-12. Rank - Archiregent/Captain 1st Class. Homeland - Switzerland, Zurich's outskirts.

Elia Krannek. Race - Human. Gender - Female. Class - Drifter. VENOM Level - 54. Index - ELIKRN/91-34. Rank - Senior Lieutenant. Homeland - Switzerland, Alpine fort.

Preston Corvatz. Race - Human. Gender - Male. Class - Vanguard. VENOM Level - 45. Index - PRSCRZ/40-32. Rank - does not matter. Homeland - Ruins of England, "Chapel".

Armin Kenner (wow, he was one of them). Race - Unknown. Gender - Male. Class - is unknown. VENOM Level - ?. Index -:% 943 *: * (?). Rank - does not matter. Homeland - CLASSIFIED, CLASSIFIED.

Zeina Sering. Race - Exo. Gender - Female. Class - Phantom. VENOM Level - 34. Index - ZNASRN/76-45. Rank – Senior Lieutenant. Homeland - Switzerland, Alpine fort.

Frida Rastehn. Race - Exo. Gender - Female. Class - Colossus. VENOM Level - 45. Index - FRDRST/34-54. Rank - does not matter. Homeland - Switzerland, Zurich's outskirts.

Germans:

Kristiss Vakarst. Race - Eliksni. Gender - Male. Class - Technic. VENOM Level - 45 to + 50 with Venom energy armor = 95. Index - KRSWKR / 56-90. Rank - Captain of 1st class. Homeland - is unknown.

August Rennier. Race - Human. Gender - Male. Class - Vanguard. VENOM Level - 45. Index - AUGRNI/62-87. Rank - Captain of the 2nd class. Homeland - Häkke Kingdom, New Stockholm.

Ulkin Rheins. Race - Friskian. Gender - Male. Class - Phantom. VENOM Level - 39. Index - ULKRNS/56-78. Rank - Lieutenant. Homeland - Norwegian Wasteland.

Far East

Haramisu Meidji. Race - Psion. Gender - Female. Class - Vanguard. VENOM Level - 50. Index - HRIMJI/64-90. Rank - Captain of 1st class. Homeland - the Pacific coast of Russia, Outpost N° 782.

Reitsu Okayamase. Race - Psion. Gender - Male. Class - Phantom. VENOM Level - 45. Index - RTSOKM/91-24. Rank - Recruit. Homeland - the Pacific coast of Russia, Outpost N 782.


	5. KALIA WARDENS

/KALIA_WARDENS/

While the Empire was ruled by emperor and empress Veist, heirs of the true Kalia didn't stop there. Commcenter of Imperial Guard (the headquarters of the revolutionaries) has an immense impact on the development army of Wardens. The scouts and raiders seized from the Kingdom resources on theirs territory. This had a significant impact on the efficiency and interaction of reconnaissance and capture troops.

"The guards are always loyal to Emperor's clan. No false rulers, imbued in and let their roots through the throne and the foundation of the Empire, we are not welcome ",- says a senior captain of the Guards Division Arcena Karaneck.

There were diversions run in the Kingdom: a former Krieger, Armin Kenner, who was abandoned after a failed experiment in King's lab in Zurich, was helping Atlantis. Bothering lifestyles of the rich burghers, drugs, domestic harassment and racism – that's how Armin was looking at the Kingdom's society. Not having a home, he, thanks to the experiment, can survive any kind of weather (in spite of the side effect, permanently alter his appearance).

Due to the effects of "Krieger 2.0", the program was closed, but there were people who knew exactly what had happened. One of these is Armin himself.

After that, the Kingdom decided a new directive on the establishment of squads of Liquidators - the main countermeasure in the fight against Deviants. Since Deviants have a weakness to fire damage, Liquidators had received Infernal rifles and flamethrowers.

/KNOWN_LIQUIDATORS/

Artenn Kraness (also known as "Archangel") - The commander of the Liquidators. Infernal weapons – Auto Rifle StG.45 with fire bullets. Class - Vanguard. Rank - Oberkommandirender.

Martha Weissner (aka "Feuermeister") - Radio operator of Liquidators. Fire weapon – lase submachine gun LMP "TROST"-45 with Infernal magazine. Class - Technic. Rank - Leutnant 2nd class.

Ragnar Stein (also known as "Drache") – Warlock of Liquidators. Uses Kartengewehr (ger. Grapeshot rifle) KrG.30/45 with Fire Charge. Class - Witcher. Rank - Captain.

Vernn Kenner (aka "Portalwolf") – Scout of Liquidators. Weapon - Crossbow FrAr.32 with Flaming Arrows. Class - Drifter. Rank - Leutnant 2nd class.

Kalphen Karstern (also known as "Meteor") – Covert of Liquidators. Weapon - Fire MG-60 Machine Gun. Class - Colossus. Rank - Ober-Corporal.

Dreytis Uraenn (aka "Geist") - The Phantom of Liquidators. Weapons - double Walther.35 pistols with Fire Ammunition. Class - Phantom. Rank - Leutnant 1st class.

Kenny Rakst (aka "Spinnentier") - Sniper of Liquidators. SVD-90 - his instrument of war. Class - Vanguard. Rank - Leutnant 3rd class.

Ferahn Calvett (known as "Auge") – Scout of Liquidators. Weapons - Kartengewehr HF MOD_2.9. Class - Drifter. Rank - Oberführer.

The conflict between the Deviants and the Kingdom has become known as "Teilen" (ger. Split).The Defense Committee of the Kingdom orders to raise the "Reich" - Royal Hover-Fortress class "Riese" (ger. Giant.). Now the fate of the German earth of Kingdom lay on the shoulders of Kriegers and Liquidators.

"If we don't stop them, the Earth is doomed to oppression of Deviants" - Vanguard Kalia.

"Death and the fire with us!" - the motto of the Liquidators.


	6. TEILEN NEW THREAT

/TEILEN/NEW_THREAT/

Looking at the Berlin-Stadt with windows "Reich" in königskabine, Wilheim Häkke, the first king of Nordic-European power realized what he had brought into the world of the earth.

There were clearly visible Alpha's threads: blue-gray metal-like clumps of matter with virus covered the streets of Berlin. At the center, near the castle, located spiked organic type construction. It was Alpha - the brain of all Deviants. Alpha was going to the castle Harvest for transformation.

In Teilen two forces were acting: Alpha with his henchmen and military coalition of the military forces of the Kingdom, Kriegers, Liquidators and Liberate Wardens. In contrast to the coalition Alpha uses Enlightened to protect Harvest.

/SIDES/IN_TEILEN_CONFLICT/Military Coalition:Commander in chief:

Vanguard Warden Atlantis Kalia  
Vanguard Liquidator Artenn Kraness  
Krieger Order Master Krenn Vartenova

Forces:

About 350 thousand. Soldiers in general  
5 Hover-Fortresses of 7 (2 captured)  
70 units of ground tech  
20 units air tech  
1 cruiser of Royal Luftflotte  
65 fighters of the Royal Luftflotte

Lost:

10 thousands of soldiers  
35 thousands of wounded  
1 Hover-fortress  
25 fighters  
30 units of land and air tech.

Trumps:

Atlantis Kalia and other Wardens

Kraness and his Liquidators

215th Friskian Regiment

Deviants:Commander in chief:

Alpha (as Commander of Deviants)

Forces:

About 200 thousands of Infected  
Captured 2 Hover-Fortresses Lost:

2 Hover-Fortresses  
175 thousands Infected Trumps

:

Alpha

Enlightened

Veist Empire

The results of the battle for Berlin-Stadt:

The battle was won by the coalition. Most Deviants were destroyed by Wardens' forces. Deviants disappeared in cloud of zinc-aluminum.


	7. NEW THREAT

/NEW_THREAT/

"Despite the assistance Wardens to Kingdom, suspicion of the Empress was had. Why she didn't send to the aid an army of Imperials? Strange but still, if she is the Alpha? "- thought Veitran.

Retreat of Deviants seemed secretive and mysterious for the coalition.

Examination under the guidance of Wilheim Häkke examined corpses of Deviants. Furthermore, they found except Kopelgener virus a serum for converting an unknown organism, and parasite. If the parasite is formed at the expense of Krieger's tissues, then there was an algorithm of origin. Or some substance was in the original lineup, which was developed at the stage of completion of the project, "Krieger 2.0". Accordingly, the parasite was formed in Krieger and executes commands from center (possibly, Alpha).

True or not, the threat hasn't been solved completely. To verify that, it was necessary to take the Deviant alive. The variant, of course, would have been losing because of unexplored abilities of the parasite.

But it was possible to carry out the experiment in a different location away from the lab. It was one of the problems.

Next one is to get unnoticed. In other words, it was necessary to seize the Werewolf. This implies an another problem – there is no Krieger.

Then Marcus for last time had the idea: "Why not make a Krieger?!". Fortunately, not far from the "Reich" was a complex of Kriegers' preparation.

"And who will Krieger?" - was this question Oswald. "No Krieger - no humanity".

"I'll become a Krieger" - that was the answer of Vanguard Atlantis.


	8. OPERATION COBRA-1

/OPERATION/COBRA-1/

It was a risky step for her. All attempts of Krieger formation were painful. Here is the conversation of team in "Reich" shuttle and in Complex:

"Are you SURE you WANT this?" - Marcus resented. "I imagine the picture: Atlantis Kalia, daughter of the deceased ..."

"Wildcard, Emperor Kalia ISN'T DECEASED! How many times I must repeat it?!"- Athena protected. "Or speak properly, or I'll shut up the hurdy-gurdy on feet!"

"Okay. She is the daughter of the great Emperor Kalia, wants to go under the knife ... "

"Marcus ..." - said Meidji quietly - "You're scaring her ..."

"It's okay, Master," – Atlantis murmured. "It could be worse".

"Ahem! ... Actually, there is not a "knife ", but superluminal stream. Used in Friskian surgery "- corrected Vakarst. "It is painless. At least "

"So," - continued the Wildcard. "She wants to go under the light flow of unit in the complex of preparation of Kriegers to save mankind and defeat the Empress ...

FOR ME IT IS ABSURD ! I AM READY TO GO UNDER THE "SUPERLUMINAL STREAM" FOR THE SALVATION OF OUR LONG LOST EMPIRE ! "- Marcus was ranting out.

"What about Empress, I don't know" - Oswald counterattacked. "On your place, I would ..."

"THREE MINUTES BEFORE THE DROP-OFF !" - shouted the pilot through connection.

"I would reconsider the tactics of the battle plan with the Empress."

"Crawdov, as a friend, I ask a favor: PLEASE, UNDERSTAND THE RISK FOR EMPIRE !" - Marcus said. "We are governed. Empire is ruled. Remember Häkke's plan? «Schick Späher zum Imperium und nimm die Macht !». They did it. Even better than the Illuminati. "

"And they said, he is afraid to fly ..." - said to herself Kalia.

"Just don't say" - said Veitran.

Landing. The squad of Mentors and Atlantis headed to abandoned sector.

"Center, this is Vanguard Haramisu. We in Sector. No hostile activity. "

"Understood. Move to the complex. Stay tough. "

"Development of the Kingdom ..." - Alhask murmured. "All that we see - is our, for the good of mankind."

"If it is ABANDONED, then how can we turn her into Krieger?!" - Marcus more ranted (apparently, he hadn't finished in a shuttle).

Squad had sneaked into the complex.

Surprisingly, the systems were in working condition. Lighting, energy, everything ...

"Don't shoot! We are from the Complex! ". They were scientists and biomechanics of Complex. "We worked for the King in preparing of Kriegers..."

"Wunderbar! Because you have already found a routine! "-" pleased "Kristiss. "Your task is repeat transformation into Krieger on her."

"But…"

"Don't worry, she had agreed," - said Vakarst. "And yes, make her a snake. On the basis, take the king cobra."

"It'll be done! Grundlage - Ophiophagus Hannah"

2 hours of operations. The team of physicians, engineers, biotechnics, led by scientists were working on it. Cut, insert, cut again, check, stop ...

"Done. Shall we awaken?"

"Awaken" - Vakarst commanded.

"Cryo-sleep stopped. Return of temperature. Status - normal. Awakening systems… "

/BLOOD_SYSTEM/ - STATUS IN NORMAL  
/BRETH_SYSTEM/ - STATUS IN NORMAL  
/VENOM_SYSTEM/ - STATUS IN NORMAL  
/DGSTV_SYSTEM/ - STATUS IN NORMAL  
/SHLDN_SYSTEM/ - STATUS IN NORMAL  
/NEURV_SYSTEM/ - STATUS IN NORMAL  
/GNDRL_SYSTEM/ - STATUS IN NORMAL  
/RPRDC_SYSTEM/ - STATUS IN NORMAL  
/ENDKR_SYSTEM/ - STATUS IN NORMAL  
/INFLT_SYSTEM/ - STATUS IN NORMAL  
/LMFTC_SYSTEM/ - STATUS IN NORMAL  
/MIND/ - STATUS IN NORMAL  
/ALL SYSTEMS/ - STATUS IN NORMAL  
/AWAKENING…

/ATTENTION! INVASION INTO COMPLEX!  
/UNKNOWN SOURCE OF THREATS  
/DISCLAIMER AWAKENING  
/PROTECTION OF OBJECTS ...

"Deviants !" - said Crawdov. "Everyone in position!"

"Scheiße !"- Vakarst cursed. "Zentrale! Technic Vakarst on line! Index – Kilo-Romeo-Sierra-Whiskey-Kilo-Romeo-five-six-nine-zero! We attacked Deviants! Send reinforcements! Repeat, send reinforcements! "

"Vakarst, this is Command Center. Hang on. We sent a squad."

"They are pressing us!"

"Autoturm, Start!"

Ten minutes later a squad of reinforcements had landed. The complex was defended successfully.

/AWAKENING…  
/- SUCCESSFUL AWAKENING  
/UNLOCKING_CAPSULE  
/SUCCESSFUL/


	9. ENTER DISPLAY ENTER DISPLAY

/ENTER/DISPLAY/ENTER/DISPLAY/

Inhale, exhale ...

Again inhale, exhale ...

"Atlantis ... Atlantis!" - Oswald awakened her. "Can you hear me? Wake up! The operation is finished! ".

She opened her eyes.

"Woke up? So-oo ... How many fingers am I holding? "- asked the Colossus, showing his hand prosthesis.

"You ... You have a prosthesis ... You can make any number of fingers ... But ... You have five ... At the moment ..." - whispered Kalia.

"Her voice ..."

"She's just out of sleep."

Baffled, Atlantis just stared at her companions.

"Ms. Kalia", - said the chief doctor - "I know, you haven't come to, but let me tell you about what we've done. After that ... I don't know how you will react. "

"Tell."

"We chose as basis Ophiophagus Hannah - king cobra. We've changed your skin on a snake. It doesn't inferior to human, but once again don't carry the cold weather. In addition, you have poison glands, reservoirs of organic type. They are flexible, other words, they can stretch. But ... their location, if you don't mind ... They are in your breasts... "

"W-what ?!"

"We tried to find a more optimal place for the poison and the largest amount, but all the places we had tried, they aren't more effective. The chest was easier and the amount of venom is more. ... But we unfortunately had to remove the glandular tissue. In addition, you are first Warden with augmentation of Cobra, and the most important ... "

"...?"

"How to make the poison. We had attached the tail of a cobra. It is one of the main parts of your body. It's also an irritant and, roughly speaking, "lever" to produce the poison. Just rub it. The glands will produce poison faster, reservoirs will be filled faster and grown! "

"And how to get rid of the poison?"

"Oh yes, we've made the cobra fangs. They have poisonous ducts. They open in the interaction of the muscles in your mouth. If the poison gets inside, don't worry: you can't die. The poison itself is very strong. You can develop it and pour for future use ... "

"Well, well, well ... What do we have? We got a "walking a factory for the production of poison" ?!"

"Marcus, be polite ..."

"Roughly, yes, but for poison material is required, including food, drink and energy. So, "poison is for the strong"."

"So ... I have to become a weapon."


	10. BAPTISM OF THE FIRE

/BAPTISM_OF_THE_FIRE/

5 months later. The army of Deviants, led by Alpha, moved to a Wardens' new base – Harvest, retaken castle, and Häkke Hover-Fortress "Reich".

It's time for Vanguard Kalia to show a new Kalia.

"Now, when we understand who the real enemy, we are in time of cooperation with Häkke had become friends again!" – Vekta Kalia.

This time they were close. Very close.

But Deviants weren't alone: they went into battle with Friskians.

This battle was called "Inquisition"

Tactics of Deviants, unlike Wardens' own, was simple: raid, attack, and infection. Wardens' task is to prevent it. Kalia squad's is to hold them as longer as possible. Their tactics is to be a weapon.

"Oswald, you're right about Friskians" - Atlantis said. "They aren't pounced by Deviants."

"Atlantis, this is Center. Friskians are preparing to assault. Don't let this happen."

"Roger that. All Wardens, this is Vanguard Kalia. Friskians are preparing to attack. Immediately gather at the point, high priority. Repeat, an urgent gathering at the point, high priority."

"The request was accepted. Responded and had moved: Crawdov, Wildcard, Alhask, Meidji and Vakarst. "- said a voice comm.

"Strange, where is Veitran?...

Center, this is Vanguard Kalia. I can't communicate with the Drifter Dreyken. Keep the track of his location. Recept. "

"Atlantis, this is Center. Veitran doesn't appear on the radar. Repeat, Veitran doesn't appear on the radar. "

"Roger that, I go to look for h-(shot from a rifle) -khh... "

"Atlantis ... Atlantis? Answer, Vanguard! Immediately answer! "

"Center, this is Drifter Veitran. Atlantis was shot by sniper. She is unlikely to live."

Other Wardens had come there.

"What do you think is happening here, Veitran?!"

"She was shot. Sniper disappeared. "

"Center, this is Witcher Alhask. Atlantis is wounded. Escort is needed. Repeat, We need an Escort. "

"Understood. Escort will come into place. Hang on. Over."

"Veitran, you're in charge ..." - ordered Alhask.

"No, not in any way", - said Crawdov. "Trust him a base of garrison? Do you even know this "Friskian" at hundred per cents?! I'm staying with him."

"If Crawdov remains, then I too," - said Vakarst

"And me too. I don't approve the decision of Witcher"- said Marcus.

"Leave! I hope Veitran won't fail us."

Escort arrived on the place.

"All aboard!" - shouted the pilot of Escort.

Escort departed with five Mentors.

"The transition to a frequency Foxtrot-Romeo-India-Sierra-Kilo-India-Alpha-November-five-eight-six-one-three" - mentally Veitran said.

"Agent Veitran , this is Academy. Our forces are close to you."

"I know."

"We need your help. We can't continue to break! "

"I will do it. End connection. Unlink."

"Captain, we are still holding back the ene-"

"Veitran what the ^ #$ are you doing ?!" - Meidji said on his comlink

"Fine, just fine ... START AN ATTACK!"

"Hurr-rrr-rray! Hurr-rrr-rray! Hurr-rrr-rray! "- they ran to attack from both sides.

Coalition soldiers rushed to the trenches to crush Friskians and Deviants. It was a bloody spectacle. Bloody mess for soldiers and their psychics, tactics for the generals.

"Excellent work, Agent Veitran. Return to the Academy. Over."  
Agent Veitran… Wardens' Traitor, "actor" on battlefield.

"Sylvia, teleport."

"Will be done, Veitran."

"邪悪な裏切り者! Had you just saw?! He sent them to attack! And he vanished! "

"We see it also. He killed one before the order. "

"たわごと! Anonymous participant, identify yourself! This channel is considered to be the official rate for the military conversation of Wardens!"

A mysterious figure in comlink had displayed. It was Armin Kenner.

"Vanguard Meidji, this is Technic Armin Kenner. I have an army of Australian Resistance cell ... "

"We have noticed! Incoming! "

"Lead us away from them!"

"Center, this is Vanguard Meidji! We are under fire in Escort! We are trying to dodge! Connect with Armin Kenner! He has information about Friskians! Repeat, connect with Armin Kenner! "

"Meidji, this is Center. We had joined up with "Kenner, He has information about Friskians and their armies. Over."

"More rockets! HECK! Mayday! Mayday! Mayday! It Escort! We're falling! Repeat, we are FA- "

"Escort, this is Center. Do you hear me? Escort? ... ESCORT !"

Escort collapsed. All had lost consciousness because of the landing.


	11. DER STURM IST MICH

/DER_STURM_IST_MICH/

Harvest coast near the castle. Time: 07:49 am. Escort made an emergency landing near the shore. There were 5 Mentors and Vanguard Kalia. At this time, a squad of Liquidators was patrolling. Presented snippet of conversation:

"Kenny, schau! Dies ist ein "Escort"! Ganz! Lass es uns aufheben!"

"Martha, fass nicht an! Ich weiß nicht, ob es explosive Elemente gibt. Überprüfen Sie durch Vizor."

"Aber Kenny, ich habe es zwanzigmal überprüft!"

"Das einundzwanzigste Mal tut nicht weh, Genosse Weissner."

"...!"

"Martha?"

"Kenny, das ist die Escort-Aufseher!"

"Deine Abteilung! Wir müssen Kraness melden!"

"What the?..."

"..! Kenny! Es gibt einen Überlebenden! Krieger! Verwundet!"

"Gibt es sonst noch jemanden?"

"Ich werde überprüfen!"

It took 30 minutes. The Liquidators have found Atlantis, who was in shock.

«Einfach ... Wir gehören uns. Wir wollen dir helfen. Wo servierst du? Wie komme ich hin? ... Sprichst du Deutsch? »

"I-I ... I do not know what happened. I cut down. This would Veitran. "

"Also ... Sie versteht uns nicht. Okay, ich werde es versuchen ... We want help you. Where you serve? How go your center? Do not worry we help. "

"Kenny, versuch es. Sie spricht nicht Russisch."

"What is going on?.."

"To begin with, let us introduce myself: I am Martha, and this is Kenny. We are from the sqad of Liquidators. What is your name?"

"I-ahem! My name is ... Atlantis, Atlantis Kalia. "

«Martha, erinnerst du dich ...»

«Lass uns später reden. Well, Frau Kalia, do you know Kraness? "

"... Berlin-Stadt?"

"Yes, you fought with him on one side ... you bleed."

"I know. I can handle."

"Are you ... are you crazy?! You shot in the stomach ... Stop! You are Cobra?!"

"You had guessed it ... I can heal myself."

«Martha, da sind noch Überlebende!»

«Ich komme! So, you do not go anywhere. For your safety. Then we will go to the "Bastion"."

"Where?"

"I'll tell ... Don't go anywhere."

Soon there were Mentors and the pilot found alive. They survived after intensive fire of Friskian air defense system.

""Escort" erhebt nicht ... Gibt es einen Techniker?»

"What did he say?"

"He asked if there Technic among us."

"Mal sehen ... Meidji, does comlink work?"

"I'll check ... Yeah!"

"Give it to me. I'll find blueprint of Escort. "

"Vakarst, are you going to fix it ?! Did you happen to keep track of time? WE ARE OUT OF THAT! In addition, there is a traitor. And you know it! IT ^$#*!*#&$# $&$! FRISKIAN VEITRAN! We must stop him! "

"Yes, I understand you, but I can facilitate us the task. Alhask, you go with Atlantis in Harvest. There's a battery and fuel for the Escort. It is necessary for flight."

"But Vakarst, this is suicide! We lost because of Veitran and his army of Deviants and Friskians! We can't lose again Atlantis... "

«Kenny, ich werde mit ihnen gehen. Ich kenne Harvest Castle ... Ich wurde darin geboren ... Du bist verantwortlich. »

«Aber Martha ...»

"Come on ... I know all the passages."


	12. WALK IN HARVEST

/WALK_IN_HARVEST/

A group of three Wardens headed liquidator Martha Weissner moved to the Harvest castle.

"So, there is a passage that leads to the intersection near your destination. But the problem - Deviants. And Friskians… Idea! "

"What?"

"We can secretly send one of the teleport resources, but I can't ..."

"Why?"

"Deviants... They would track my scent. Camouflage won't work. "

"In that case ... Atlantis, your word."

"I ... I can."

"Good luck."

Harvest streets… In day they are normal in the eyes of the inhabitants of the streets. Night - anything ... There were robbery gangs and criminals - the only thing that threatened society. They were held back only by curfew, in which Guard patrols of Kingdom were walking there. Now, instead of all there are Deviants and Friskians. Even darkness is worse than the day ...

But their weakness was an unfamiliar area of the castle.


	13. 夜のカバーの下でコブラが忍び寄る

/夜のカバーの下でコブラが忍び寄る/

Harvest Castle. Time: 08:26 am. Friskian were carrying curfew. But it wasn't so ... It was a genocide, extermination of people.

«Андрокъ, кажется въ томъ зданіи ѣсть живыя… Провѣрь.»

«Яволь, командеръ!»

Average building, which wasn't different from the others. Door was knocked by strike wave from Friskian kartengewehr.

«Всѣмъ на выходъ! Это комендантскій часъ! Правила измѣнились! Всѣмъ явиться на площадь!»

«Aber! ..»

«Правила измѣнились, мадамъ! Вы должны прибыть на площадь! Далѣе Вамъ разскажутъ.»

«Was machst du ?! Du hast kein Recht! Das ist gegen das Gesetz ... HILFE ! »

A knock at back entrance door.

«Керна, провѣрь. Тамъ ѣсть кто-то.»

«Что?! Унгх! КХЗК-к-к!»

"Next - you. Give up."

"..."

"Where is the battery and fuel? Answer!"

«О...Онѣ въ ангарѣ, наверху.»

"How to get there?"

«…Ѣсть лифтъ. Онъ подъ охраной... Но шахта за лифтомъ... Она васъ приведётъ. Наверху нѣтъ охраны...»

"He is dead…"

"That he has got! Had destroyed a part of population! "

"Marta, this is not correct. All people must die, but not now ..."

«Впередъ!»

"Crap! They noticed us!"

"No, They don't notice! Achtung alle! Geh in den Keller. Alles wird gut. Wir werden mit ihnen umgehen! »

«Они здесь!»

"****! Schnell! »

Door opened. On the floor lay the corpses Friskian.

«Академія, говоритъ регентъ Френтесъ. Наши мертвы. Неизвѣстный врагъ.»

«Говоритъ Академія. Всѣмъ на позицiи. Найти угрозу. Конецъ связи.»

«Вперёдъ! Найти ихъ!»

"Come on!"

Light had gone out on Friskians' eyes. They didn't expect such tactics from Wardens.

«Что за?!..Унгх!»

«Насъ ата…кхх!»

****

45 minutes later...

"Meidji, this is Alhask. We snuck into the hangar. Battery and fuel are sent to you. We are leaving."

"Accepted. Get out of there. Over. "

*****

More 25 minutes later… The squad had arrived to Escort.

«Schraubenschlüssel bitte ...»

«Warte.»

«Also ... Hier zu reparieren ... Und ... Hier! Escort will fly. "

"So, we fly ..."

"Wait a minute! You ... Will you free Harvest? "

"Next time"

"Alhask, they found us. We must say them "thank you". This is her home."

"... Okay... Meidji, try to contact with Center. We'll recapture Harvest."

"はい!»


	14. TIME OF REAPER

/TIME_OF_REAPER/

Coast near the Harvest castle. Time: 09:49 am. Wardens were developing a plan to capture the Harvest.

"According to the intelligence of the attack, we know the location of the Friskian troops with Deviants and their routes. I offer blitzkrieg tactics. We are approaching to the Escort, turning around perpendicular to the castle. I'm going to fire a machine gun. Atlantis, on my command, you with Meidji and Vakarst should get in invision through the hole in the wall. You have to get to the command room and disable the communication system and air defense. If there will be commander - knock him out and go out with him. If you want - interrogate."

"Stop! Vakarst had just repaired the Escort, and you just want to ruin it?! Besides in the castle there are MORE enemies than us!"

"Marcus, just trust to Crawdov."

"Further, when Atlantis will give a signal, we split into two battle groups. One is with Liquidators, as you know - Deviants will be involved ... Another would be liberating. It'll penetrate like a concentration camp in the barracks in the underground level. This group will be recharged by the rebels from prison."

"Clear. With us the whole castle will be."

"Right. When liberating group, by this time a group of Liquidators must end with Deviants."

"We know how to do it. Ja, Kenny? »

«Oh ja ... ja, wir können. Only lay on we. "

"He has problems with Russian. He lives ... had lived in the center of the Kingdom. "

"Will be taught. I guarantee. Once the Deviants won't be there, the main objective will be the elimination of Friskians. Once they retreat into their "Academy", the castle will be ours. Have questions?"

"If they will call for reinforcements? You know, Veitran somehow allied with the "Academy"."

"In this case we can drown out the signal at their frequency."

"It's on me. Ich werde es tun.»

"Fine. Then we begin. "

20 minutes later...

«Командеръ, посмотрите»

"UNFOLD!"

«Что они дѣлаютъ? …ВСѢМЪ НА ПОЗИЦІИ!»

"NOW! WE WILL HOLD THEM!"

10 minutes later. A squad led by Atlantis was already about center - tower, next to the  
main building.

"So ... Crawdov said that it is possible to capture the commander. How do you think?"

"You decide, Vanguard. Time isn't long. "

"I agree, Kristiss. Atlantis, Crawdov's class, of course, is Colossus, but he won't shoot forever. Your choice is important. "

"... We are going to interrogate and kill. Advancing now. "

"Forward."

3 minutes later. The squad penetrated into the tower

«GUTEN MORGEN, commander! Or «товарищъ Френтесъ»?"

«G-Guten M-Morgen? Wh-what c-can I h-help you-u? "

"Vakarst, let him out. I'll deal."

"How do order, Vanguard."

Vakarst had seated commander Friskian. It was very convenient.

"S-so wh-what ar-e you-u h-here fo-or?"

Atlantis took out a gun and aimed at the commander.

"Wh-what are you do-ing?! Y-you c-cant j-just k-kil-l m-me?!"

"Commander!"

"What do you say, «товарищъ Френтесъ»? Or you have forgotten your title? Vakarst, had you found information about him? "

«Ja! That is."

"Th-that is f-false! L-lie! "

"And your death isn't lie, «товарищъ»? "

"I-I will exp-lai-n everything! Pl-lease, d-don't sho-ot"

"What I must do, comrade, in your opinion?"

"I think, Vanguard, we need better information than this piece of racism."

"I agree, comrade. Now, you answer the question and I will reward you. The first question ... "

"Atlantis, this is Crawdov. We are holding the enemy and sent a second squad. "

"Order Escort to retreat. We haven't dealt with it yet. "

"Understood. RETREAT! SECOND TEAM, GOOD LUCK! "

"Vakarst, Meidji ... You'd better evacuate commander. I'll do it"

"Roger, Vanguard. We will "take care of" him. "


	15. UPRISING

/UPRISING/

Harvest Castle. Time: 10:47 am. The second unit has successfully coped with the Deviants. Atlantis sent Vakarst, Meidji and the commander to wait the Escort. Vanguard herself went to a concentration camp to liberate the population.

"Crawdov, this is Atlantis. I snuck in the place of confinement. "

"Fine. Contact me when you will be attacking. Over."

Harvest barracks. Gloominess, dampness, neglect ... Style of twenty-second century. Previously, it was like a warehouse. Today, it is a place of oppression of population by Friskians.

«Френтесъ, говоритъ регентъ Арискъ. Отвѣтьте! Повторяю, отвѣтьте!... Чертъ.»

"Vakarst, you have to answer."

"But ... I do not know their language. They speak the old Russian. "

"They know about the kidnapping. You do not want that they raised the alarm? "

"I agree ... I'll try ... Говоритъ регент Френтесъ. Со мной всё въ порядкѣ…»

«Френтесъ, вы что, заболѣли?!»

«Эм… Нѣтъ, просто пилъ холодную воду. А мнѣ всегда говорили: не пей холодное –  
простудишься… Кхем!»

«Это на Вашей совѣсти … Конецъ связи»

«Точно. Конецъ связи.»

"He tried to say something. But something stopped him. Perhaps this is Atlantis. "

"She said that she will go to a concentration camp. Apparently, security is there. "

Meanwhile, in the concentration camp, Atlantis had liberated prisoners, previously killing several Friskian guards. At the same time, Liquidators' squad had made their task. Friskians suspected their commander loss. The slaughter with the prisoners has begun.

"Crawdov, this is Atlantis! They began slaughter! We take them on yourself! I repeat, we take them on yourself! "

"Roger, Vanguard! TO THE CASTLE! ON THE WINGS! ... "

"Atlantis, this is Meidji! We see Escort! "

"Wait. Crawdov will you pick up. "

"Understood! Over! Good luck! "

Harvest… House for its citizens… Burned, in the truest sense. On the streets there was a struggle with the infection. Blood, Shoots, Corpses ... Everything was mixed up in a hell of a mess.

«Wer kann also überhaupt schießen?!»

"... Wi know how to shoot."

"You mean you'll go with me, and some will go to the dungeon"

"But this is wrong!"

"You can't?"

"Wi will fight with Friskianen! They kill us, we kill them! That's Harvest's law! "

"Ja! Das ist das Gesetz! "

"If so ... Attention, new plan! We will free your house! "

5 minutes later. Harvestians, led by Vanguard, have launched an offensive against the  
common enemy.

"FÜR HARVEST!"

"UR-RR-RA ! UR-RR-RA ! "

A few minutes later. Harvest was retaken by the forces of the Wardens. It was their  
victory. Not Wardens'. People's.


	16. LONG LIVE THE HARVEST

/LONG_LIVE_THE_HARVEST/

Harvest Castle. 12:49 pm. After Wardens had stormed with squads of Liquidators, Friskians were sent back to their Academy.

"From now, no threat won't be here! That's word of Kalia! "

"WORD OF KAILA - LAW FOR ALL!"

It's departure time to Center. Last test for the stability of the Escort were conducted.

"Atlantis!"

«Martha, nicht jetzt! Wir müssen gehen! »

"Yes?"

"Atlantis ... Danke ... My people have been suffering from them since they appeared ..."

"Meidji, how there: can we go ?!"

"Hang on! ... ATLANTIS, WE ARE READY TO TAKE OFF !"

"NOW! Marta, thank you. I know the Queen of Harvest ... "

"...?"

"You know it, too."

"...! I'm now... "

4 minutes later ...

"Residents of Harvest! I, Martha Weissner, Liquidator from Kraness, the new queen of the castle! From now on, I'll protect you! "

"Ist sie ernst ... rief die Königin?"

"I was not alone ... I kept the ones, known as the Wardens ..."

"Die Wärter? .. Wer sind sie? .."

"I know that the first time you had been facing with a new threat. But they are our hope. No, the Earth's! .. I would like to say thanks to them. Thank them for Harvest ... Thank them for the future! "

"Atlantis! What are you doing?!"

"Unlike you, I would have stayed. See ..."

Atlantis came to Martha. To the amazement of the audience, she pressed her to yourself weakly.

"Citizens! I, Atlantis Kalia, actually has supported her in the conflict in the castle of Harvest! From the Wardens' squad, I want to thank you. In fact, how you resisted against Friskians. In fact, as you fought for your own homeland. In fact, you have done for the future of your people. I know, you haven't yet recovered from the strike to back of you ... I want her to become queen. I wish her to have led in daylight, in the new era of progress, in the era of a new society ... "

"She seems to support her ..."

"I agree ... I think you need to do so. Come on."

The rest of the squad on the Crawdov's order, moved toward her.

"And by the way, this is our squad! Let's welcome it! "

Harvest citizens' cries of joy were like a breath of victory Scandinavian mulled wine.

"Wardens, YOU ARE BETTER THAN FRISKIANS !"

"KEEP IT UP! FORWARD, WARDENS ! "

"EARTH NEEDS YOU !"

"MAY HARVEST BE WITH YOU!"

"FORWARD TO VICTORY!"

"Well, Martha, you are the Queen."

«Danke, my friends!"


	17. DEPARTURE

/DEPARTURE/

Escort has already warmed up for the flight to the Center.

"All systems are normal. Taking off. "

Through an instant, Escort took into the air with a pilot's blink. The time that Wardens conducted in Harvest, was long ... and cheerful. They had to forget the fun and go to salvation of the Empire and the world.

Airspace of Center. Time: 18:26 pm.

Escort comes to defense border.

"Escort, this is Center. Welcome back."

"Center, says Wildcard. WE BL*** were detained at the Harvest DUE F% *:;%% FRISKIANS"?

"We know from the moment, when your squad has suffered from fire of Friskians. We were cut off from you as much, as you do. "

"Yes, I wanted to say B**** C*** THE SAME THING! But we have fought FRISKIAN WITHOUT YOUR S&( ^&!* SOLDIERS! "

"B****, Marcus, can you at least S*** not complain about the fact that S*** B**** happened to us ?!"

"WELL, EVERYONE B**** SHUT THE HECK UP !"

Reaction from the word Crusade was unpredictable.

"Atlantis ..."

"While you are here, on Escort, I will not let disorder."

"She's right. The split among the Wardens is the worst of all the troubles. "

Escort arrived at the Center. End station.

While the Wardens weren't there, the Center had already talked with Armin Kenner. Leaders were made sure that he has data on Friskian developments of super weapons.

One of the projects is "Plague" - semi-biotic weapon of mass control. Apparently, its composition is an essential component of infection and the creation of Deviants. Friskian themselves can't be infected because their immune system is stronger.

Another project, "Kriegsmaschine" is creating Mechas, cyborg for sabotage and assault on enemy positions. They believe that the connection of mechanical part with Friskian's body will give a successful result. In short, this is version of the Enlightened, but having only fully combat implants.

The third is "Regent 2.0" - a directive, which is prescribed in the protocol of capture of the solar system. In this directive, the main role is played by the object, known as "MJÖLNIR". Management itself has no idea what it is.

About the Armin - nothing is known yet, except that he is on the side of Center. He praised the proposal on temporary cooperation. Currently, he is Witcher class Warden of rank of captain 1st class, leads the Department of covert operations.

Consequently, the guide gave the order to the main Wardens' squad - explore all Friskian's projects, especially the "Regent 2.0" and "Krigsmashine". Secondary order is to hold "upgrade" of Kalia Wardens, hold full augmentation.

Fortunately, the secondary order was made faster than the main purpose: as a result, new Kriegers:

Proxima Kalia. Nickname - "Links." Augmentation - Lynx lynx (Lynx vulgaris) Poisonous implants in the breast. Features - different from the Cobra base, but the principle is almost the same (poisonous claws).

Vekta Kalia. Nickname - "Latran". Augmentation - Canis latrans (or Coyote) Poisonous implants in the breast. Features - different from the Cobra base, but the principle is almost the same (poisonous claws).

Santor Kalia. Nickname - "Chameleon". Augmentation - Chamaeleo chamaeleon (Common chameleon) With invise-skin. Features - can hide for a long time.

Nertos Kalia. Nickname - "Volcano". Augmentation - Draco Ordinarius (Dragon vulgare). Features - can emit a stream of fire flow.

Certan Kalia. Nickname - "Rattler." Augmentation - Crotalus viridis (Green rattlesnake.). Features - able to attract the attention of his tail.

It's time for invade on Friskians. The decision of Center on the basis of intelligence on Academy's base was right: it was decided to send a Psions' specsquad.

At the expiration of the circumstances, the unit reported the exact location of Friskians' base.


	18. DECISIVE STEP

/DECISIVE_STEP/

Wardens' squad has landed on the coastal area of the Norwegian militarized zone near the town of Amber-Strasse - eternally snow-covered by fjords.

The plan was that. Wardens are penetrating through the rift in Friskian base, then in the battle are entering squads of Liquidators and local resistance - the Center realized that the population is eager to return the city. While there is dust, Wardens should go unnoticed.

"Start, when you're ready."

"Roger that, Center."

"The rift is detected. I give the location. "

"Hmm ... This is portal device. Linked to the base."

"Will you be able to copy the coordinates?"

"Drifters – master of portals, Atlantis. We can, of course. "

"The rift is opened!"

"Hurry!"

Friskian base "Арткеа" unknown dimension.

"Find info and leave. Clear?"

"Absolutely."

A few hours later, troops had captured information about "Krigsmashine". The two sides have fought already.

"Squad, this is Liquidator Kraness! Plans have changed ... We are clamped ... Need support! "

"Roger that, Artenn! We are coming!"


	19. SACRIFICE FOR VICTORY

/SACRIFICE_FOR_VICTORY/

Amber-Strasse, Norwegian militarized zone. Time: 09:42 am.

"All channels, this is Liquidator Kraness! We are under fire of Friskian army! Need support! I repeat, we are under fire of Friskian army, we need the support! "

"Sir, the enemy's rift! Unknown unit! "

"What the ... TAKE COVER!"

"Squad, this is Liquidator Kraness! Unknown unit on their side! "

"I guess it's Kriegsmaschine! Hit by shock! Its system will shut down, it will be paralyzed! Then damage out with everything!"

«Mein Gott! It works!"

«Sieh! Sie ziehen sich zurück! »

«Sieg ist unser!»

"FIGHT!"

"DEVIANTS RIGHT AHEAD!"

"I'LL DELAY THEM! RETREAT ! "

"CRAWDOV !"

"This is the duty before the Homeland ... IN THE NAME OF MONARCH, IN ATTACK!"

The rest of the squad departed to Escort. They have data for critical strike on Friskians. Alhask knew it was his job.

"DEPARTING FROM ZONE!"

"Crawdov !"

"We ... have lost him ..."

Oswald Crawdov, Colossus of Resistance, Captain of 1st Class, sent by order of the Government of New Russia, lost and buried under snow of Amber-Strasse.

And let him rest with peace, the hero of Incident ...


	20. EYE FOR EYE

/EYE_FOR_EYE/

"How I must tell Center that we have lost him? They must have seen his death ... It's not fair! It's my fault! I got involved in this, by signing this contract! I killed him! "

"Athena."

"Vanguard?"

"I also lost… him... I know, you are commander of squad… of our squad. We are different: no one can think of the death of Oswald same, synchronously ... But the main thing - it's not a cause for depression ... "

"Atlantis, I know you have not experienced for a war ... I ... I can't let you ... Wh-what are you doing?"

"One way to reassure my friend. Hugs? "

"Uh ... Okay ..."

"DID YOU SEE THAT?! SHE JUST ... HAS FLIRTED WITH HER! I THINK, INSTEAD OF HER, WOULD HAVE MADE HER AN OFFER!"

"Marcus, she had lost the same friend, like me, and you. It needs to be comforted ... Marcus?"

"I ... I WANT COMFORT TOO! HE ... HE WAS MY BROTHER! MY FRIEND, WHEN WE DO FUN! HE WAS COVERING ME IN THE WASTELANDS, WHEN I FIRST MET HIM!"

"Wildcard, I, as a friend of a comrade Crawdov, understand how you hurt fiercely sense of loss ... I early lost my friends on the mountain pass in the Alps. My House has ordered ..."

"Vakarst, I've heard this story."

"FIVE MINUTES TO THE CENTER !"

Wardens' Center. Time: 11:09 am. Escort has landed.

"Welcome back, Wardens ... Where's Crawdov?"

"He is… How to say… He deserved vacation. "

"I do not understand the pun?"

"Comrade Crawdov fell in battle, valiantly fighting with Friskians, Captain."

"All understand ... there is no no strategist better, than Oswald."

"Okay, next question. We extracted data on "Kriegsmaschine." "

"As well as the "Regent 2.0 ", my fellows!"

"Armin?!"

"You should have been notified of our group ..."

"My cant. So, then, we killed two Friskians with one blow? "

"It seems so. Now, a third on the way ... "

"Let's discuss at headquarters."

The headquarters of Wardens. Time: 12:09 pm. At the headquarters of all the forces of the Resistance were gathered. These were Wardens of the Russian, Australian, Swiss, German, Far East and the Metropolitan cells. They had options for assault the Emerald Tower in Kaliagrad and the capital itself. It wasn't known only location of Friskians in the tower of Empire.

"The main stage is the elimination of the Academy guard. Machinery, soldiers, barricades - all this must be destroyed. The main objectives are about St. Petergrad, 25th kilometer of the highway Renovskogo, Southern barrier near the industrial zone. Secondary objectives are to the extent of need. If you see - destroy. "

"Sorry, comrade Nertanova, but we do not agree with your plan! The flaw is that we do not know how much power you need. "

"Comrade Corvatz, hadn't you heard me?"

"She's right, Preston. If there is a goal, then there is a limit of forces that Friskians can hold. "

"If Comrade Corvatz isn't sure in power, Crawdovian squadron is in his help."

"You are joking?!"

"More power to you: you don't trust the plan then you have an alternative. I'm listening to."

"I take it back. Sorry, comrade. "

"From the air, the squadron of comrade Rennir will cover form air. Descent requires safe zone for attack. "

"Aye, Captain!"

"In the communication of the city there will be Vrenkast squad. The main task is to sabotage the tower and under the barricades."

"Understood, comrade!"

"We took one of the "Kriegsmaschine», as well as data on the enemy's projects. As is well known, "Kriegsmashine" is Friskian development cyborg organism ..."

"Attempt to create the perfect weapon, Leksinn."

"Comrade Veist?! H-How you dare to enter the headquarters?!"

"I do not need words, Frau Wildcard. I'm just ... Your chance to battle, gentlemen."

"I have not heard about you a few months, Reichsführer Veist ... Comrades, this is Walter Veist, Intellekt of Kingdom ..."

"Don't need more, Kamerad Nertanova ... Let's start with the weaknesses of "Kriegsmaschine". As demonstrated by reconnaissance, we know that only the discharge is able to immobilize the machine. But, as we have received the information about them, they are in the ground inside the compound ... Mounts are made there, of course, firmly, but not enough."

"So ... we have an alternative?"

«Es ist, Genossen Wildcard. About "Regent 2.0" ... We have information about the  
"MJÖLNIR". It's Marina Veist."

"WHAAAAAAAAAT?! SHE IS?!"

"Walter, this dossier?"

"Yes… Marina Veist. Date of Birth: April 19 of **** year. Date of Death: September 20 of **** year. According to, she had influenced the union between the Kingdom and the Empire.»

"STOP, STOP, STOP ! Walter ... As I understood, THERE IS A CORPSE ON THE THRONE?!"

"Like this, Marcus."

"Moreover IT'S ALIVE!"

"Yes, you are right. Her brother, Julius Veist was not her brother. He, according to was her uncle ..."

"STOP! So, either I need a doctor, or IT'S JUST NONSENSE?!"

"This is the reality, bro."

"In any case, she should be dead at any cost."

"If there are no questions, we go!"

"... Let's go."

"So, out at midnight! Clear?!"

"YES, COMMANDER!"


	21. CALM BEFORE STORM

/CALM_BEFORE_STORM/

"Atlantis, can I come in?"

"Not yet! ... I'm still a bit busy!"

"Can I help you?"

"...! W-Walter ?!"

"Atlantis ... You ..."

"I KNOW! I'M A MONSTER! I'M SCUM! I HAVE NOTHING AT ALL! I…"

"You're beautiful!"

"I am beautiful?…"

"I have not seen such Krieger like you ..."

"Close the door…"

"What?"

"That's an order…"

"Yes sir, Kommandant."

Wardens' Center. Time: 19:23 PM.

"Uh... Atlantis? Are you okay? I brought dinner from the canteen!"

"Just!…"

"I even took the path of mulled wine! Peregrine! ... So, would you open the door?»

"Wait! ... So what do you say, Marcus? ... Uh ... Are you all right?"

"Well, Kamerad Veist, explain to me: WHAT'S GOING ON?!"

"Marcus…"

"WHAT DO YOU THINK, YOU MEAN, THAT YOU CAN WILLINGLY INTRUDE INTO HER?!"

"Marcus, let me explain ..."

"I ALREADY KNEW THAT THIS WOULD BE! I CAN ALREADY SEE YOUR RINGS!"

"Marcus!"

"ENOUGH! I'm... tired of you! I was taking off from myself skin ... He came to help me ... Put it here.»

"As you say, "Empress Kalia"."

A few minutes of awkward silence ...

"I'll put, Atlantis. Let's finish.»

"Here ... And here ... I feel ..."

"What?"

"Your love ... You can go."

"You'd better make the poison."

"Ah, yes ... That's right."


	22. KRIEGSENDE

/KRIEGSENDE/

Wardens' Center, 22:10 pm.

"Gentlemen, we are on the verge of battle with Friskians. Today we capture Empire back from them!"

Center's management had taken the decision to attack the occupied by Friskians Kaliagrad – capital of Veist Empire. Night time allowed use it as an element of surprise.

"Seems like in St. Petergrad ..."

"For them. Come on ..."

Time: 23:00 PM. Hover-fortress "Reich", hangar.

"Squads, ATTENTION ! Today we return the Empire ! Today we get to home!"

"ATTENTION! Comrade Captain, all units are gathered..."

"Okay ... So, attention to everyone! ... Friskians are the guys, who are not from the Imperial prison. This other nation. Advice to you: f*** with diplomacy! This is war! ... and we will win it!"

"Yes, Comrade Captain!"

"Then do it!"

Border area of the Empire, western region. Time: 00:00 of midnight. Resistance's fleet moved to the border of Kaliagrad. It was decided to split the army into groups as follows: in group there 1 Colossus, 2 Vanguards, 2 Liquidators, 2 Drifters, 1 Phantom, 1 Technic and 2 Witchers. There were 14 such units.

"Kalia" Squad - in fact, was the main force led by Atlantis, played a major role within the tower. Breakthrough troops have played a role in clearing the enemy barricades.

Inferno squad was responsible for the destruction of Deviants, roaming on the streets of the capital. The actions of all groups were important to everyone. Without Breakthrough and Inferno, heirs can't get in, and without them they can't exist.

"Nertanova on link, all orders, in attack."

"Roger that, Commander. Division "Karst", Over."

"Order's accepted. "Zurich", out."

"This is "Kalia", good luck to you! Over."

Kaliagrad. 01:10.

"Lady, we were informed about the invasion."

"Invasion? ... Call Veitran and his army."

"Yes, ma'am!"

"Let them hide their tails ... They do not understand that the Academy has won ..."

Streets of Kaliagrad. Here was the heart of the Empire, which was beating twice as fast: intensive development of the industry every day and emergency use. The technical part also had been developed: in the home used for kitchen work benches, arachno-mobiles - walking cars on aesthetics resemble insects - marched through the streets. In the military sphere spider-tanks had been appeared. Their agility and structure, as well as the ability to stick on all surfaces, makes them more dangerous to the enemy.

Now, this is the lair of the false Empress Veist Marina, as well as for Friskians. It was a triumph, but not a victory over the Empire...

"Following to communications architecture, we can shorten the path."

"We were told about enemy activity near Tower, Vakarst. We have to wait until..."

"Anyway, it is necessary to hold out."

"Vakarst, and whether there is a black door?"

"...! Atlantis, you're a genius! How it will be, if we go by the bulk?"

"Won't work. There are cameras."

"No, it will ..."

"...? Comrade Veist?"

"Call me Walter ... Vakarst, make transmitter and EMP grenade."

"Will be done ... Stop! I understand you correctly, that ...»

"We'll occupy arachno-mobile with outfit, Friskians will be distracted, and infiltrate at a time when the cameras will be off."

"Improvisation! Exactly! We need to find a machine gun."

"We had seen the weapon shop ... Down the street ... There was free ..."

"No! ... Damn ..."

"We have no time for the funeral, soldier! Come on ...»

"This is Leksinn, we had noticed arachno-tank. It's close to you. The pilot is in the side ...»

"Walter, had you watched "The dead man at the Wheel of Hover-fortress'?"

"Classic of genre of horror ... Stop, I realized. Get him down ..."

"Understood!"

After 10 minutes…

"So ... now connect here… done!"

"So,"Kalia Mehanics" presents: "The dead man at the wheel arachno-tank» in the title role with a dead Friskian soldier"

"There's another bureau!"

"Yes, I do not care, but we did! Yes?"

"Oh, Marcus, ARE YOU JERK?! Have you not learnt the text?!"

"Nevermind! Now, let's end with this!»

Empire's Tower. Time: 02:00.

Friskians have noticed the machine running. It seems they knew their own.

«Эй, братъ, какъ дѣла? Надоѣло патрулировать? Эй, отвѣть!»

"..."

«Э-ээ, братъ, съ тобой всё въ порядкѣ?»

The cabin opened: in it there was dead pilot sitting.

«Трево-!»

"Discharge!"

"Forward, schneller!»

The plan had been worked: all the forces of Towers were attacking arachno-tank. There was enough time.

"According to the plan, it is before the room of Emperor ..."

"I'll check ..."

The room was too spacious. All Emperor Vertan's things were on place. But Atlantis' sense told opposite.

"If I were in your place, I would have just left here ..."

"Who is it?!"

"(Laughter) ... Atlantis Kalia, heir of the throne of the Empire ... As it sounds funny  
... You're just a pawn in the skin of a snake ..."

"I don't like jokes ..."

Out of the darkness came Veitran. His face did not change any percentage. Friskian Academy emblem on his cloak, katana in the scabbard behind his back and a gun in the holster ...

"We had done this ..."

"So you ... just dressed clown at the birthday party, huh? ... How could I forget ... We are enemies! Yes!"

"Maybe we agree? Over a cup of mulled wine ... by Beethoven classics, eh?"  
Out of the darkness Friskian soldiers had come there.

"Or maybe ... Drop all the stereotypes away ... And to do serious business? Time flies, Ms. Kalia ... And Academy does with this... Progress… Innovation ... War Craft ... You are ... late for that."

"Marina Veist ... Empress... I'm shocked that you came to the defense of the Academy ..."

"Enemies are no more, Atlantis ... Look to the street ... Your forces had surrendered ..."

"This is misinformation ... But this is not my forces ..."

"Sorry?!"

"And enemies are always there ..."

"What she says ?! Liar! Kill her !"

"If you say so ... AIM !"

From the void came a cloud of Venom. It covers an overview to Friskians.

"Don't shoot ! ... Damn... They ... are ...!"

"...YOU… ...WILL… ... PAY ... …FOR… …THIS... ...GO AWAY..."

"Mr. Archiregent, shall we shoot it?!"

"... Of course, fools! ... FI-!"

"RETREAT ! HELL WITH ALL OF IT!"

"...FOOLS... …YOUR ...ACADEMY… …WILL BE… …DESTROYED..."

"FIGHT!"

"Center, this Kenner. I see the Empress. West Wing. She... Damn!"

"Kenner, what's happened?!"

"Center, she is going to the accumulation of Deviants!"

"We knew it! She is Alpha! Go there. Do not attack!"

"Roger, Center! Over!"

"Atlantis! Kenner said that Empress - Alpha! Finish with her!"

"…Understood!…"

"We've almost won! Press up!"


	23. THE MAIN ENEMY

/THE_MAIN_ENEMY/

Kaliagrad. Time 2:38 pm.

The war has already erupted. The main target was trying to escape from the battlefield.

"Center, this is Atlantis! The Empress has already reached the crowd of Deviants! Need support!"

"Understood. Inferno squad is advancing. Over."

"Halt! You're under arrest for the management of the Empire not by purpose!"

"I? You're wrong ... you - enemy of the state ... my state..."

She turned into a Krieger. It was a new, Friskian form, not previously encountered on the battlefield.

"This ... is a Spider ?!"

"Atlantis! I found the info on her augmentation ... Tarantula ... Biomechanics ... This isn't a human!"

"WHAT?!"

"Yes, it certainly seems to you nonsense, but ... fuck, it's an alien!"

"So, I'm a little busy, and if you WANT to help me, then try to remove some creatures!"

"I have been doing! Left!"

"...! What are you, a sniper or something ?!"

"Something like this!"

"I am now waiting for the detachment, and you're so far away ... Nevermind!"

"Cut the legs!"

Limbs of a spider were weaknesses of Empress. This could immobilize her, but because of her regeneration it doesn't stop her.

"You know ... How many times you may cut, I won't die ..."

"You think you're immortal? I am your death!"

Atlantis cut her off from the body.

"I'm impressed ... But, thank you."

Marina stabbed her in the chest.

"I'm stronger than you. I'm faster than you. I-kzzzt-!"

"...!"

"Atlantis!"

"Ms. Kalia! Are you okay? The Inferno squad had come to you."

"Everything… is okay."

"This Krieger ... He's still alive. Shall I Shoot?"

"I'll decide…"

On the ground there laid Marina's corpse. She, with through injury, knocked out the electronics, just barely, but she could still live her last moments of life.

"Tell me, Empress, how you like it?"

"... Are you -kzzzt- lau-kzzt-ing on me?!"

"We can show the mercy ..."

"(Raucous laughter)-kzzt- ... are you -kzzt- "offering by compassion" ?!Stupid race ... I am fighting-kzzt- ... to the end! ... And, yes-kzzt- ... Mars will be ours! ..."

"She is dead."

"Take a corpse to Center ... We hadn't done yet. Veitran is still alive ..."


	24. HOMELAND IN THE FIRE

/HOMELAND_IN_THE_FIRE/

"Signatures of Friskian ships. Tracking the locations of rifts."

"Go on ... It's a battle for Kaliagrad ..."

Emerald-Tower. Time: 07:45 am. The war isn't yet over. There is still remained a threat from Friskians - Archiregent Veitran Dreykin took command of the fleet of Academy.

"EVERYONE ON THE PLACES! ACADEMY'S RIFT, NORTHWEST OF CAPITAL!"

"Center, this is Atlantis!..."

"Ah, Ms. Kalia! We have sent a fleet to you ... It is at your disposal. Over.»

"Leksinn, this is Vanguard Kalia! What is the situation?»

"Atlantis, we see the same thing: Friskian Cruiser went through a rift... We have an idea! How about flying on fighter's roof?»

"Wall to wall?"

"Exactly! More precisely, you are going to infiltrate to the Veitran's ship!»

"What?! I ... I'm not ready for this!»

"And he's ready to kill you! Do not let him to do it!»

"So, where I must go ...?!"

"Well, climb!"

A minute later ...

"This is the BEST REIGN IN MY LIFE!"

"Don't open mouth! Something will get, and won't be the ruler!»

"Ah, yes ... sure ... You're right!"

"Up!"

"One down!"

"Front!"

"Second down!"

"So, we are close to the Veitran's cruiser ... Are you ready?"

"What can I say to them?"

"Well ... tell them that they have messed with the dimension... Where are you ?!"

"I'd remembered!…"

"Heh, "ruler"... Center, Atlantis is within!"

"Good. Help others."

Friskian cruiser "Aleksandr Romanov". Time: 7:58.

"Attention: Infiltrating into weapon module! Immediately eliminate the threat!»

"Halt?! You're surrounded!»

"Well, hello! ... You know ... you have messed with dimension.»

"...? What the?! AAAA!»

"...! Walter?! You?!"

"Huh, no wonder you said! Well, what should we do?"

"Where is he?!"

"Ah, yes ... Where is Veitran?! According to the architecture of the cruiser, he's over us ..."

"Minute! ... Please!"

"Good luck..."

Atlantis went through a portal into the room with the throne. This should be a main place of ship.

"Veitran's throne room ... He presents himself as king of the Academy. This wouldn't happen ..."

"I knew we agree ..."

"You again?!"

"(Laughter) ... Academy is stronger than everything, that exists for its will ... Let me show you our world."

Veitran opened a rift in the world of the Academy. It was similar to his homeland. In the past…

"You know this place ... Zurich, Switzerland ... We were attacked by your people ... It was a long time ago, when there was it ... Traveler ..."

"Traveler?…"

"We were against to its intervention ... Previously, it was with us. We have achieved greatness, power, authority ... But ... Once everything went out ...»

"Someone has influenced on Traveler ..."

"Yes ... It was you ... Kalia… eternal rebels, fighters against the iron curtain of Academy ... You won then... But you also lost..."

"…Marina!…"

"We, by opening ourselves around the world, had mastered flying into dimensions - a new place to explore the universe... The first time we faced with another life form ...

Nerakh ...

They agreed to an alliance with us, instead of the human resource ... This is their "skin" ..."

"Then you ..."

"Yes, Atlantis… Marina Veist, agent of the Häkke Kingdom ... She has sponsored us during the union ... But the union demands victims. We have got to her ... and we made a deal ...»

"... Making them as agents ..."

"That is, you have fought against them ... Friskian credo ..." If you want to fight, get others to fight under your banner»..."

"Am I talking to one of them?"

"No ... I'm real ..."

"Then why did not you follow this creed?"

"Because ... the right are created to offend them ..."

"Ha... So you don't know how to fight..."

"Except me ... These stupid soldiers don't think about the capture of our state! ... On the contrary, we had captured them ... Do you know, how they look like ...?"

"I didn't want to know, but ... Show ..."  
Veitran triggered panel of the throne room. It had photos and biometric data of these creatures ...

"Look ... See their appearance without "skin»? ... And there're their X-ray ... Their electric tissues ... are riddled with chips ... Cyborgs from birth, right? ..."

"Their faces ... I think it needs to be stopped ..."

"Just wanted to say... I'm sending these coordinates ... This is Academy ... And it's about Mars ... There will be a second force ... And you ... I would like to consolidate the union ... Sounds stupid: enter into alliance with the rebels ..."

"I think you'd better give up the stereotypes ..."

"Oh, yes ... you are right ... This cruiser with my people ... A gift to you ... And, yes, finally ... From Academy with love ... I'm waiting for you ... We have to sign ..."

Veitran had gone directly on Atlantis' eyes. She knew what to do ...

" "Enemies are no more", that Marina said ... Or Nerakh-Marina?"

Suddenly Walter's squad had jumped through portal.

"So, where is he ?! I want to burn him! ... Atlantis?»

"He ... is not the enemy ..."

"Erm ... It's a pun?"

"No, Walter, this is reality ... Center, this is Atlantis ... We won ... Friskians had gone away."

"And what about transport?"

"It's ours. And the cruiser - my. With a crew. They are our ...»

"... Okay, return to capital ... Over."


	25. Ending

Kaliagrad, Emerald Tower. Time: 08:21 am. Cruiser "Romanov" arrived at the shipyard named of Leksey Crawdov. This shipyard was one of the main shipyards of Empire.

"Atlantis! The Center told that they had prepared a surprise ... Come!»

"Leksinn, I'll be there ... I also have a kind of ... a present!"

"Ohoho! Well, as long as the draw is!»

In its center await darkness flooded everything.

"Well, turn on the light."

Atlantis clicked a switch. The darkness was lifted out, and ...

"Surprise!"

"I knew it would happen ... But it's just ..."wow" !"

"That is how we decided to move and celebrate the return of the Empire! By the way, who's next emperor ...»

"Or the Empress?"

"...! Are you seriously?"

"By decision of the Coronation Squad ..."

"... which was all the time in the sewers ..."

"MARCUS!"

"Okay-okay, yes-yes-yes, I agree, that the story, of course, doesn't perceive the funny moments, but ... yes, we are team of Wardens.

Everyone had the impression of Atlantis, about me, about ... Athena and, in general, about us.

Yes, I add humor oil into the fire of war, but I wasn't breaking the fourth wall,  
if needed ..."

"I think that Marcus just ... well done! He also liked me once ..."

"...! Atlantis ..."

"So, the squad decided, by analyzing the nature and the quality of each of the heirs to the throne, has already chosen ... Thank you for your envelope ... So, in the name of the emperor Vertan Kalia, the next ruler of the Empire was chosen out of six. And this…»  
All eyes were on the Atlantis.

"Erm ... What's wrong?"

"Well ... if Coronation Squad hadn't framed me ..."

"DO YOU ALL WANT TO KNOW?!"

"Marcus?…"

"I CAN'T HEAR!DO YOU WANT TO KNOW WHO IS THE EMPEROR?!"

"On the count of three ... One ... Two ... Three ... YEAAAAAH !"

"I AM DEAF! I CAN'T HEAR!"

"YEAAAAAHH !"

"WHERE'S ENTHUSIASM ?! WHEEEEEEEERE ?!"

"HEEERE !"

"ALRIGHT ... I invite leader here ... Thank you for coming. I'm so glad this day. AND YOUUUU ?!"  
"YEAAAAAH !"

"Erm ... So ... In the name of Emperor Vertan Kalia, the next ruler of the Empire was chosen out of six. And it's ... ATLANTIS KALIA !"

"Stop! So some kind of mistake! Let me see ...

Are you sure that it's she?"

"This is decision of Coronation Squad. All his solutions are equal to the decision of Emperor Vertan. Hadn't you read the code of the legacy? ..."

"Ha ... I'm sorry for this mess. Just someone hadn't taught the laws of the Empire! ..."

"(Laughter in the audience)"

"So, where is she? ... Maybe she is among you ?! Our Atlantis-o-detector 9000 from "Veist-Paranormalmehanics" will find her ..."

Inside, the lights went out. It was pitch darkness

"So, nobody move ... One ...Do you see her? ...Two… She is there… Three ... Come on!»  
Spotlight had burned night void, and luminaried on Atlantis by the hard light.

"Blink! And here she is! Gentlemen, here she is ... Atlantis Kalia, Kalia is now the Empress! And we invite her here!»

Atlantis came to the scene.

"Well, something to tell me ... surprised everyone! ..."

"Thank you, Marcus ... Go to all ... Now you see ..."

Marcus went to the public

"Well, what would she say? ..."

Atlantis, now the Empress Kalia, stood in front of the audience, waiting on her speech.

But they didn't know about it: it will be the revive of Wardens ...

"SQUAD, FALL IN!"

The public reaction was immediate: they all stood up on orders, knowing someone somewhere.

"EYES RIGHT! ... ATTENTION! ... At ease! ARMS!»

Wardens carried her team for sure.

"Hats off! Comrades ... ... As the emperor, declare the conflict ended ... But this is not the end ... FALL OUT!»

Marcus walked over to her.

"Question: What was that?!"

"Now I'll show you ..."

Laboratory of the "Reich". Time: 09:21 am. On the table there laid the body of Marina, which the skin has completely disintegrated.

"So ... What do we have? ... The body of an unknown enemy? ..."

"It is already known. It's Nerakh.»

"Ner-what ?!"

"Nerakh ... Cyborgs from birth. They are from another place.»

"She's right. These coordinates their fault about Mars ...»

"…Heck!"

"Atlantis? Something is wrong?"

"He's ... on Mars ... Rasputin, Warmind ... has called ... in space! ..."

"Atlantis! ... Urgent ... In the hospital!"

By this moment there was ended the history of the salvation of the empire. But the Chronicles continue: sooner, there was organized space forces of the Empire, the Imperial Navy ships were built ... What about the Wardens ... So:

Atlantis ... rather Empress Kalia is now ruling the state. She has already found a mate - it's Walter. He is engaged in control of arms production for Wardens.

Her sister, Vekta, has been doing an important issue - sits and thumps on the roof of the Emerald-Tower, and considers this place a more relaxing, despite the sun, which was blinding evening in Empire.

Proxima lives with Atlantis, though she stays most of the time. Sometimes she spends the night with her. It doesn't bother Atlantis.

Nertos and Santor decided to revive together with the representatives of known genera of Empire Crucible - organization, arranging fights between Wardens. After that, you decide to create fractions such as:

Kalia Imperative - a faction of Empress. It includes elite Wardens and Kalia Wardens.

Soviet Empire – faction of Crawdov genera. It includes Wardens of Crawdov Clan.

Australian Blitzkrieg – faction of Australian Wasteland. It includes Wildcards and Nomads.

German Alliance - Deutsche Garrison fraction. It includes Vakarsts and Liquidators.

Eastern Tsunami - Psions faction led by Meidji.

Northern Union - faction led by Alhask Clan.

Risens' Coalition – faction of Fallen and Exo-Fallen - Risens.

Friskian Gambit – faction of Friskian Wardens led by Archiregent.

Certan had become the head of the Wardens' Center par with Atlantis.

Mentors had accepted a Friskian Drifter-Specialist. Now there is new Mentor of future Drifters.

What happened to Oswald? It's a long story…


	26. BONUS: Chronicles of Wardens Season 15

/ONE_POINT_FIVE_SEASON/  
/LIFE_OF_EMPIRE/

Emerald-Tower, Kaliagrad. Time: 05:34 am. It was still "dead morning" - the so-called time, when there was a paradox of the busiest people Empire. It was common for all. It was approaching the time of reception of the people at this hour - the Empire and the government don't sleep ... at least.

"Atlantis ... Darling, get up! You have a recept"

"... Walter, not now ... I just give myself up ..."

Walter hadn't sleep all the time - he is Intellekt, in other words he is a vampire.

He doesn't like failures in the system. Even when he had to wake her. But he still loves her. Even if he is a tyrant.

"Okay… MS. KALIA, WAKE UP ! YOU HAD BEEN ASSASSINATED !"

"! WHAT?! EVACUATE IMMEDIATELY ALL STAFF ! NOW!"

She quickly got as a soldier ... Black and green coat with armor plates, shoulder pad on her right hand, elbow on the left arm, military boots with armor kneecaps ... she was looking great.

Atlantis quickly opened the door of the office.

"Erm ... Good morning, Ms. Kalia! Where are you going? "

"I ... I have been informed about the assassination on me! Do you know something yourself?! "

"Uh ... Only heard now from you, Mistress."

"... Wait a minute ... I'm ... WALTER! YOU AGAIN?!"

"I'm so glad that I work at the entrance to her office ...Um ... Your Majesty! For you have already arrived the first people! While wait here ..."

"... I don't know what you are, but I don't like it when you do that! ... Ok, I'll go ... Come at a time! I hate the crowds ..."

She sat down at a chair. It was the only in Empire. On the table there was a lot of paper - the case for a variety of targets, reports, records ... There was also a glass screen, not like itself.

First in line was the merchant from Center.

"Your Majesty, it's a honor that I have addressed to you."

"Well ... the same honor that you came to me ... So, why did you come to me?"

"I have the business covered down."

"Hmm ... Maybe you have violated the Charter of the sale of the equipment?"

"No-no! What do you?! I know what I sell. I was even addressed by Vekta herself! She took some arrows from me! Fire, by the request! Of course, she had paid ..."

"And ... I know you ... you are Sarken?"

"Yes, Your Majesty!"

"So let's see ... What a record: 3000 poor reviews! Would you admit that you are doing something wrong."

"But Your Majesty! It's ... It's all a lie! We only do high quality weapons, ammunition! And they all available! I…"

"You still don't understand the letter from the marketing department? Then…"

"You? …"

"Guards, take him out."

Sarken was derived from Atlantis cabinet by the guards.

"... Next!"

Next was the Warden after Crucible.

"Your Majesty, it's not fair!"

"What's not fair? And ... you had come from the Crucible?"

"Of course, Your Majesty! Have you seen today? Imperative - Blitzkrieg, 45:76! Have you even seen a small cooldown of Australians' supers ?!"

"The match I hadn't seen, but ... You play for Imperative, right?"

"Yes, Your Majesty!"

"Then why don't you to return to the battlefield, and try to interrupt Nomads' supers?! You'll get it, I guarantee!"

"Thank you, Your Majesty!"

"Just don't get lost, Warden ... Next!"  
The chief engineer of the Imperial Bureau of Shipbuilding had come to her.

"Your Majesty! I would like to show you a new project of city in space!"

"Uh ... Did you seriously react to this, transiting from military to social programs?"

"Of course not, Your Majesty! We are very strict with the military program of structure of the fleet of Empire, but we decided to make the expansion of areas of our country, to build an "Asgard"!"

"And what is it?"

" "Asgard", in Norse mythology, is the "city of the gods." In fact, it's like a space station, which is, as a rule, the new home for our Imperials! It has a launch site for long range flights, residential area, research facility in the field of portal physics, and ..."

"... Are you sure about the safety of the population on station?"

"Yes, we have provided! Military complex and a squadron of Asgard guarantee the protection of the station! In addition, you can become a soldier to protect the Empire! And for the population, we also provided Crucible arena! ..."

"And how much does it cost?"

"Well, according to our calculations, about 150 million units, Your Majesty."

"And the time?"

"According to calculations ... About a month."

"Well, if this is the project ... I totally approve. Here's your money."

"Thank you, Your Majesty."

"See you later ... Next!"

Afternoon. Atlantis was making record in a diary of Empire.

"Recording first ... where do I start ... My name is Atlantis. I am the ruler of the Veist Empire from this day ... In general, I half-politician, half-fighter ... I am also a Master of "Kalia Imperative". In other words ... I am the leader of this faction ..."

Athena entered into the study. She is a master of the faction "Northern Alliance"

"Athena! Glad to see you! How are you? How's your faction?"

"Yeah, everything is OK. As a faction? It had won from "Risens' Coallition". After a week we play against the "Soviet Empire"."

"Heard! One Warden came to me. From my faction. Said, cooldown of supers in "Blitzkrieg" were to zero simple! I advised him that they must immediately kill."

"A good tactic, I'd say."

"More to me came from the Imperial Bureau of Shipbuilding. They say that they are going to build "Asgard"..."

"Read! Even their funding granted to 150 million units! ... Wait! You gave them ?!"

"Well ... How to say ... Yes. I insure them ... By the way, they told me, arena will be at the station."

"What about the station ... How long will be built?"

"A month is ... My break ends. You can go."

"See you soon, Your Majesty!"

"Okay…"

Evening. Walter returned from work. He had brought food.

"Ah! Walter! Had you brought as I requested?"

"Yes, of course ... I'd paid by own coin ..."

"Come on! Paid and paid – that's all!"

Knocking at the door.

"I'll open…"

She opened the door. Behind the door there was Proxima.

"Atlantis! I'm so glad you're here!"

"Heh ... Come on, darling! We are always glad to you ..."

It was her sister. Native. She didn't have an own room. She was with her. Always. All rest of the time Proxima has been going through the city, looking at the life of this, the bustle of the whole society and the Imperials-citizens. She was invisible to all. While Empire came after the war with deviants and Friskians, there was no need to report the name of a new enemy. Let them live.

"Atlantis ... How did it go?"

"Eh? How the work was?"

"Yes ... I just want to do something to help ... Well, you know, we need eyes and ears of Empire ..."

"Oh, you mean the police?"

"Not really ... I always go in Kaliagrad ... Life is very changeable thing. You do not know what will happen in a second."

"I agree ... Maybe you want to work in the secret police? You will not notice, but you will know what and where."

"Thanks for the offer ... I'll think ..."

Everyone went to bed. Proxima laid down on the chair. Atlantis and Walter - on the bed.

It took 2 months. "Asgard" had been built - very large scale platform on Earth orbit.  
Everyone gathered around the screen. It was a direct on air from station.

"Where is Mrs. Kalia?"

"Uh ... She has a business. Had flown to "Asgard"..."

"Quiet! It begins ..."

"Once again hello everyone! I am Kersten Verran, and it's the next game on the new Empire Crucible arena - I present to you "Asgard" - a new home for our state, as well as a new front for the scientific discoveries in the field of development!"

"Wow! They have the arena?! Oh yes ... we have an arena ..."

"The name of it is "Nine Worlds", on the basis of aesthetics of "Asgard". Here, all the worlds into one large map collected. From the coast to the snow-capped mountains, from urban landscape to hell scorching fortress ruins, there are all conditions for today's battle for victory."

"Yes, Urent Deinir is still here! He's the permanent curator of "Asgard"!"

"Arena's nothing! I would have gone to fight myself!"

"Hush!"

"Thank you, Kersten! Well, let's find out who will now compete for glory ..."

"So it is "Kalia Imperative"! Their structure has remained unchanged ... No! Today, the place of the commander stood ... No, the Empress Kalia had stood herself!"

"Atlantis?!"

"What a surprise! Master of herself, too, participates in the match. Although, by law, to the faction it isn't provided, but there are, of course, some of the benefits! How do you say, Urent?"

"Of course, we can say, that such a fighter in the team is considered to be the trump card ... So, their opponents ... it's 'Friskian Gambit"!"

"Oh, this match somehow would settle the political relations between the Empire and the Academy. What do you think, Kirsten?"

"Haha! You certainly make me laugh, Urent! No, it isn't because we are in the peace with them!"

"Yes, of course, how could I miss ... And yes, the teams are already on the ground ... Attention ... LET THE FIGHT START!"

"And what do we see? "Imperative" divides into three groups! I don't know what kind of tactics, but it somehow works ..."

"Meanwhile, "Gambit" comes straight! What a surprise! They don't see the target! "

"What a confusion! And "Imperative" bypasses "Muspelheim" and "Vanaheim" zones! They clamp them in the ring! "

"I think it's her decision. I would attack immediately."

"They're waiting ... and ... "Imperative" eliminates all Friskians! 1:0"

"The team is dead! Round for "Imperative"!"

"Meanwhile Friskian team is resurrected. It seems they discuss tactics."

"Recall, that the match goes upto 2 rounds. So, they had better to even the score."

"Back to the same position ... Attention ... FIGHT!"

"Both teams go wall to wall! But wait! Atlantis goes to the rear of "Gambit"!"

"What she had prepared?!"

"For now the pressure grows! And ... What Super! Atlantis uses Venom Blades using her energy! She kills all of them! 2:0"

"Total victory of Kalia faction!"

"Well, it was "the most difficult match of all time". And we say goodbye ..."

"Ms. Kalia had come to us herself!"

"What do you think of the match?"

"... How to say, it was easy ... very easy!"

"This is due to the fact that all give in to you?"

"Not really... Map's new. I decided to go round, and then kill."

"It was the Empress Kalia herself! And we say goodbye. Kersten Verran was with you and ..."

"Urent Deinir. All the best."

"Wow! She was there! Had been fighting!"

"It's her decision …"

On tomorrow…

"Walter, I'm back!"

"Ah? Atlantis! How glad I am to see you, my love! How's Asgard? "

"Yes ... so without incident."

"Maybe you're tired?"

"No, no, everything is OK. I ... I need a room."

She quickly jerked to her chambers.

"Uh ... Okay, but don't switch on a strong hot water!"

Two minutes later...

"Okay, let's start ..."

She moaned from the pain in her chest. But she endured it. Usual thing.

"Atlantis, you're there for a long time? Just Vekta and Marcus came there ... And they want to talk about ... a new problem. "

"Nngh ... I, too, have full of problems, my dear ..."

Atlantis opened the door.

"So what you want to say?"

Walter stood in front of her, her sister Vekta and Markus, her friend.

"Where to begin? Ah, yes ... Your Highness ..."

"Marcus, you could just say, "Atlantis". You are so my main agent ..."

"Okay, not the essence ... In short, intelligence reported about RFBA complex in Australia ... my hands there are useless to do, but you'll like it. Vekta? "

"Atlantis, we're going to explore the Wasteland. Mine with Marcus and his Nomads' forces are not enough to survive in the attacks of Raiders! Do you remember the report? The entire squad had gone!"

"Yes, we sent them to the same place - the bunker of RFBA. But the Raiders are up to something. I think their goal is the technology that will help them to wreak the havoc in Wasteland ... Your version, Ms. Kalia?"

"What if missiles of "Exodus" type?"

" "Exodus"? Stop. If they send into orbit ..."

"And then they were put back on Wasteland ..."

"Then it will be déjà vu as at the Cosmodrome. SIVA will be released from the wreckage of missiles ..."

"And then everything will cover ... I ... Ah!"

"Okay. We are going tomorrow."

"Darling! URGENT in the operating room !"

They picked up Atlantis and took her to the Empire's doctor.

"My God! So is it from Oswald ?!"

"Don't hesitate! Don't stop!"

They reached the operation room. She was about to give birth.

"So ... Calm down ... Inhale ... Exhale ... So ... on my team ... One ... Two ... and ..."

A week later…

"Did you see that?! It…"

"I am very shocked, Marcus. Yes, we don't know that I'll birth such Krieger yourself!"

"Nevermind. So who'll watch for the Empire?"

Suddenly in the cabinet ceiling there was portal opened. Where was it - nobody knew. From it flew two people.

"CRAAAAAAAAAP !"

One had knocked down the Atlantis, the other fell to floor and broke his nose.

The portal closed behind them instantly.

Atlantis hadn't expected such a situation.

"Rennir, don't move, until I tell you. Don't say anything to her ..."

They stood there a few seconds.

"Uh... Wh-who can e-explain, w-what's h-happening here?!"

"Uh ... Hullo. Wu hat cume with wurld."

"Guards !"

The elite squad of Wardens had rushed into her cabinet. They had aimed at outsiders.

"Waldemar, we're in trouble. Officially, we're in trouble."

"I can explain everything! We are allies! You see, this is our form of Empire!"

"All right, calm down! We just ... agents of the Empire."

Atlantis had never seen them in such guise.

"And... What it is time, gentlemen?"

They looked at each other.

"You won't believe it, but ... We're from the future ...

Let us introduce ourselves.

I am Waldemar Derken, and this is my assistant, Rennir Merntov".

"Hello again."

"We are known as the "Creators of Chronicles". Respectively ... We had created you."

All still hadn't understood what he said.

"Yes, yes, we are, in other words, the gods for you."

Atlantis couldn't believe her eyes. She didn't know who they are.

"If you - Creators of Chronicles ... What happened to Oswald?"

"He's alive ..."

"More precisely, he was revived after the battle of Amber-Strasse, colleague."

"He's ... ALIVE ?!"

"Where is he, please, tell me?"

"We don't know exactly, but he's waiting for you. You have to find him ..."

"Walter, I think I found those ... who'll watch for Empire. I'm staying here."

"But…"

"Let's go, Walter! Everything's on schedule!"

On tomorrow…

"And now, in a way, brave Warders! May victories be with you!"

"Give youself to a wind of Void, my friends!"

They'd left on a mission. Creators and Atlantis remained in her office.

"We'd tracked Oswald, right?"

"Well, yes ... Something's wrong?"

"Just ... Why we hadn't told them where he is?"

"...?"

"It's alright, Your Majesty! Any intrusion into your private space hadn't happened there! ..."

She got up to her room upstairs.

"Intrigue, my friend ... It's the queen of all ..."

"Ah ... I'd understood ..."

/END_OF_ONE_POINT_FIVE_SEASON/ 


End file.
